


Pawsitively Yours

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Collection [2]
Category: Original Work, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Witches, Business Man! Zhao Deyin, Cursed as a Cat! Gu Chang, Designer! Gu Chang, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Mentions of LingYi, Pre-Relationship, everyone in their 20's, mafia ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Gu Chang finds himself turned into a cat out of his uncle's greed. Will he stay a cat or will he be discovered and find the love he needs to break the curse?
Relationships: Zhao Bin/Li Min, Zhao Deyin/Gu Chang, Zhao Ning/Qiu Rong/Wu Cao
Series: The Zhao Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pawsitively Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted/Witches (though never said in the story) - ability to use magic and have advanced abilities that benefit them.  
> Shell's - people who have the ability to host magic but cannot have advanced abilities like telekinesis, chlorokinesis, talking to the dead, premonition, etc...  
> Mundanes - people who have zero ability to host any kind of magic.

He’d lost track of how long he’d taken up residence near the market, in a wedge of broken wall that was conveniently right next to a fish vendor. He’d lost track of a lot of things since his uncle had cursed him and he’d run off, helter-skelter, through the busy streets of Leling, with no idea where he was or how to go back home. Not that there was a home to go back to.

The only thing he had kept track of was his injury. He’d picked a fight with one of the city’s raccoon dogs and, though he’d won control of the half eaten can of tuna, the raccoon dogs had gotten the last laugh, it seemed, and had torn a neat hole into his shoulder. It’d been two days and still it throbbed. The part of him that was still very human knew it needed treatment, needed ointment and probably an entire battery of antibiotics. But that very same part of him recoiled from the idea at the same time. Trusting any human again, after this betrayal, had his feral cat body running away from every footstep. Given he was kicked at very often, it was a good thing.

But he was hindered now and skinny, dirty, and in pain. He wasn’t as fast as he’d been before the attack so he had to be more careful about just how and when he stole the fish from the vendor. For a few days, he’d been fed by the man’s toddler girl, but she’d stopped coming and so had the free meals. The vendor wasn’t cruel, necessarily, but he had a fly swatter that really stung when smacked against sensitive cat noses.

Gu Chang felt so hungry his body was nearly stiff with it, but that didn’t stop him from creeping up on his usual route to the fish. He could smell the mackerel and licked his lips, but made sure to duck down behind a discarded box before anyone could see him. The opening he’d learned was a small one, but a perfect shot if done correctly, and he pushed away the pain to focus.

One of the mackerel’s heads was poking up out of the bucket, and the moment the vendor bent into a box for his tools, Gu Chang shot forward. He heard the man’s yell but it was little more than rushing air, zeroed in as he was, and with a  _ chomp,  _ got his teeth over the head of the fish. It was a decent size, but thankfully slick, and he turned on a dime to rush back towards safety.

Only this time, the vendor’s flyswatter was in the way. It smacked hard against the back of his head, but he refused to let go, and turned again, darting fast down a street he barely knew. Adrenaline was a wonderful thing and carried him three blocks before he had to stop, the pain in his shoulder cutting through the tunnel-like clarity that his desperation had bought him. To his dismay, his wound was bleeding, and the street he’d stopped on was well trafficked and…  _ nice.  _ He winced and limped hard into a corner to eat, praying he wasn’t seen. He was shaking in pain, but his stomach hurt more, and he filled it gratefully, even though the prospect of having to walk the rest of the day back to his little hole in the wall seemed daunting.

He’d survive, he told himself firmly. He had to. Otherwise, his uncle would win, and he would never allow that to happen.

In the private room for small parties in the Goldfinch Teahouse, Zhao Deyin was having a really good time with his friends. He had finally had this chance since he’d come back from Taiwan. He’d been there working to spread the legitimate side of his business which happened to clothing and coffee. He’d been successful with both but it’d taken longer than he expected. He’d left with Zhao Ning and Zhao Bin mid-July and it was now the end of September.

The air had gotten chilly and that’s what made going to the Goldfinch a good choice. They were famous for their tea and soups. He looked around the table. Wu Cao and Qiu Rong fawning over their Zhao Ning between teasing Zhao Bin while his new girlfriend giggled at them. He glanced out the window to see a flash of black, white, and silvery blue dash across the courtyard towards the street. He blinked wondering if he’d really seen it. 

“Did you see that?” Zhao Deyin asked them. He pointed at the window. 

It was Qiu Rong who peeked out, a little furrow in his brow. The telltale sign his psychic gift was working. “What is it?” he asked, then blinked as he answered his own question. “Oh wait, there, by the corner. A... cat?”

Zhao Deyin leaned more in almost knocking his glass of water. He caught it and scooted it further away. It wouldn’t do him any good to get his sweater soaking wet considering how cold it is today. Refocusing on where Qiu Rong had gestured with his eyes that’s when he spotted the cat. A small smile spreading on his face realizing that the cat was feasting on a mackerel. “Yes, that’s it.”

Qiu Rong was still frowning though, not sure why his gift had activated for an animal. Usually, his gift only connected to  _ dead  _ animals, if it would at all. To have it happen now wasn’t something to ignore. “There’s something wrong with it,” he said, just as the cat got up and very clearly limped further into the corner just as a few people walked by. 

“Oh, the poor thing,” Wu Cao gasped a little, her compassionate heart instantly touched at the poor sight that was the bloody, dirty cat dragging the mackerel to safety. “Should we do something? Help it? There’s that shelter not far. Do you think they’d take it in?”

Seeing the poor thing touched his heart too. He liked to pretend that he was like his father and able to shut that part of himself off. But he couldn’t. That’s probably why his father thought it best to keep him on the legit side of things. Zhao Deyin was about to say something when the door opened up with their waitress bringing their desserts that they’d ordered. His was a slice of lemon tart cake that was easy to take home. 

“Why don’t you guys eat your dessert and I take it to the shelter?” Zhao Deyin offered. 

That, of all things, had Qiu Rong smiling again. sly this time. “Of course,” he said, waving Zhao Deyin off. “We can keep A-Ning though, right? Or does your cat rescue need the assistance of your bodyguards?”

“No, you brat and don’t act like you’re not just being stingy now that your beloved A-Ning is home.” Zhao Deyin huffed, already getting up. He walked over to get his black peacoat and burgundy scarf. “I’ll see you all at breakfast. I know you three are dying to show off the annex house you’d remodeled since you moved out of the main house.”

“I’ll be sure to have your welcome back cakes as well,” Wu Cao chuckled and waved him off, a sly gleam in her eye the moment he ducked out the door. She lightly patted her husband’s knee. “He’s keeping that cat, isn't he? You wouldn’t look so sly otherwise, my love.”

“He’s going to keep it,” Qiu Rong laughed and beamed at her, then at everyone else. “Anybody up for a shopping trip? Let’s fill up his house with cat stuff.”

“I know the best place to shop! It’s this cute place called Bandwagon.” Li Min, Zhao Bin’s girlfriend, responded. Her eyes sparkling with excitement. “I get my cats stuff there. They have everything.” 

“A wonderful idea, A-Min,” Wu Cao grinned and waved for the check. “Let’s go!”

Outside, Gu Chang took a moment to just sit and try to wipe his face off with his good paw. His shoulder was screaming in pain, but his belly was full, finally, and painfully so. He crept down the wall to a nice shaded spot to lay down and stretch out, hoping to stretch the ache from his stomach. It was half successful. 

He sighed, soaking in the coolness of the concrete under him, before his ears picked up the sound of footsteps again. Knowing he was well out of the way, he didn’t get up and let his mind drift a little. Hearing them  _ stop,  _ however, gave him pause, and with a bit of a glare, looked up where the sound had ceased.

He wasn’t expecting to see a man looking down at him, nor to find him vaguely familiar. Or focused on  _ him.  _ Shakily, he found his feet again and hissed, backing up into the corner and glancing around for a way to escape.

Zhao Deyin knew that he’d seen the cat come down this alley that led back towards the street from the courtyard. It took him a few moments to realize that the pile of dingy mangled hair was a cat. His heart ached for the cat and he came to a stop at a responsible distance. 

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Zhao Deyin said calmly. He smiled at the cat. “I just want to take you to the shelter that’s at the end of this alley.” 

Gu Chang pinned his ears again, though he gave the words some serious thought. His shoulder needed treatment, but a shelter? That would mean stuck in a cage and given to a human as a pet. Unless he wasn’t desirable in that, in which case it would either be a cage forever or the needle.

His feral cat side wanted no part of that and he hissed in warning, though didn’t bolt, caught between human logic and animal instinct. Gu Chang had an immediate headache.  _ If you hurt me even once, I'm taking off your pretty face,  _ he thought bitterly, more to calm his cat side down, and sat there shivering and hissing as the man took a step forward.

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin stated, seeing that the cat hadn’t run off and hopefully understood. He stepped close and knelt down. He extended his hand to allow Gu Chang to smell him if he wanted. 

Gu Chang swiped at him instead, clawing cleanly over the back of his hand and yowled. Just because he needed help didn’t mean he had to be  _ happy  _ about it. And he wanted this man to know for sure that he wasn’t a pushover.  _ I’m warning you,  _ he glared at him and backed up further, just in case this was a trap.  _ If you’re lying, I will take your eyes out. _

Zhao Deyin huffed in amusement. “Alright, so that’s how this is going to be.” He leaned in taking hold of the dirty cat. He couldn’t even really tell what kind of cat it was because of it. Zhao Deyin did make sure to be as gentle as possible to the cat's injured leg. “I’m just going to have to just do things for you.” He quickly took off his scarf feeling the cat shiver against him. He carefully covered the cat from the neck down. Zhao Deyin waited for the cat to realize he wasn’t going to do anything else to him then decided to head for the alley opening. “Now let’s go.” 

True to his word, Zhao Deyin went to the shelter at the end of the alley. It was recently built after the generous donations of Jiang Corp. It was modern and sleek with it’s glass windows. He was greeted warmly by the young lady at the receptions desk. 

“We’d be happy to take him in if you’d like.” Dr. Dao, the veterinarian on duty, stated as Zhao Deyin stood in the room still holding the cat. He’d been ushered into the room to wait for the doctor and couldn’t find it in him to just lay the cat on the observation table. “We’ll get him cleaned, stitched up, and keep him in the recovery area till he’s better.”

“Then let him be adopted?” Zhao Deyin asked, peering down at the cat. It was pitiful to see what could be a beautiful cat in this state. Earthy green eyes peered up at him and he couldn’t but think that this was the first true kindness that the cat had experienced in a long time. 

“Yes, Mr. Zhao.” The veterinarian smiled, knowingly. Having been in this profession in years they knew when someone was about to keep a stray they’d found. “If you’d like to think about keeping him yourself, I’ll go get the preparations started to get him cleaned and stitched up.”

“I...uh...thank you.” Zhao Deyin stumbled, nodding in gratitude. He bit his bottom lip in thought as the doctor left the two of them alone. Then he swallowed letting out a sigh. It was lonely in the main house now that the other three would be gone and Zhao Bin has his own place within the compound. 

“Would it be awful living with me?” Zhao Deyin asked the cat. His hand moved to gently rub the cat’s good ear.

Gu Chang flinched, but then leaned into it. With a spark of surprise, he found the action calming and  _ very  _ pleasurable. He slowly closed his eyes to soak it in. It was a little pitiful how quickly his pride fled at the feeling of a kind touch, but he wasn’t so arrogant to know when he needed a little comfort. And it’s not like he’d  _ asked  _ for it. It’d been freely given, so he’d freely take it all.

As for the man’s question, he found himself looking up at him for a better look. Strong, sharp features, an aristocratic nose. He looked like some kind of fairytale prince in real life. In Gu Chang’s human life, he would have been the kind of man he’d flirt with, or design an entire collection of clothes for. Even now, stuck like this, he felt something in him warm with desire, though it was tempered by the dull ache in his shoulder and his exhaustion.

He offered the tiniest  _ merow  _ to the man and went back to enjoying the head scratches, hoping the man got the message.

Zhao Deyin let out another heavy sigh but smiled as he approached the observation table to set the cat down. That small meow had been the sign he was looking for right after the poor thing hadn’t clawed his face to death for petting it. “Alright, I believe that was a yes so here’s what I’m going to do. I am going to let them clean you, stitch you up, and give you the medicine that you need. So don’t claw me too much when you wake. I promise to be here.” 

Gu Chang made a low grunt as he was slowly settled down onto the table. He’d behave, if only to get his wound tended. Hopefully the man was as honest as he was beautiful. If nothing else, he’d give Gu Chang the perfect place to recover before plotting his revenge.

He meowed again, soft and low, and relaxed against the table with a long sigh.  _ Just don’t name me something stupid. I don’t know how much i can take. _

Zhao Deyin set his now ruined scarf aside and continued to pet the cat in comfort. He was glad to see the cat finally relax. THough he didn’t know for how long that would be considering what needed to be done to get him back to be at the very least stable and clean.

“Alright, we have everything ready.” The doctor announced as they stepped into the room. They didn’t miss how the cat was now peacefully loafing on the table instead of being in Zhao Deyin’s arms. “And have we come to a decision about adopting him?”

“Yes,” Zhao Deyin chuckled, nodding. “He’s agreed to allow me to take care of him.”

“Well good, there’s a few papers you can sign while we take care of him.” The doctor responded, slowly approaching the table to get the cat. 

“I’ll be here.” Zhao Deyin promised, gently rubbing the good ear once more before the doctor carefully lifted him to take him to get treated.

xxx

It took an hour, which was more a blur of medicine and floating in a painless daze, before Gu Chang blinked in awareness again. He was in a cage wrapped in a very soft, warm blanket. There was the tight feeling of bandages around his shoulder and under his belly, and the start of an ache he knew would be there for a while. Still, he was clean. He no longer smelt the fish and dirt that had been clogging his nose. It was something fruity, and almost pleasant, and he felt himself purr the barest second before he quickly shut it down.

A young vet tech walked by to smile at him and check a bag hanging on the front grate. It was then he realized he had an IV in his foreleg, filling him up with water and electrolytes. He felt better, so didn’t fight it, and simply laid there quietly, wondering if the pretty man had kept his word.

“Don’t be absurd. It’s not a  _ sign _ that we should…” Zhao Deyin scoffed as he rounded the corner. His eyes brightened as he saw the cat wake up. “...I gotta call you back; he’s woken up.” 

Zhao Deyin didn’t wait for Director Yang to continue with his persuasion that they should add some new designers to the spring fashion show he was hosting. The frown that’d been on his face slipped away. A smile replaced it and he stuffed his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. Gone was the peacoat leaving him in an black cashmere sweater over a button down. He’d been forced into suits for business while in Taiwan so it’d been nice to just be in relaxing clothes and tennis shoes.

“Hey,you’re awake.” Zhao Deyin spoke softly, gently pressing his fingers to the wire cage door. “Soon, I can take you out of here and we can head home.” 

“There you are Mr.Zhao.” The nurse that’d given him the clipboard full of paperwork said, approaching him. “You forgot to sign Sage’s waiver to not get him neutered.” 

“Oh,yes.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, quickly taking the clipboard and signing it. 

“You might want to consider it in the future.” She stated and Zhao Deyin shook his head. 

“Nope, he’s going to keep what he was born with.” Zhao Deyin responded, “Even if that means we have a pride of cats roaming the grounds.” He handed her back the clipboard before turning back to the cat. “I hope you didn’t mind me naming you Sage. I thought it went well with your eyes.”

Gu Chang’s utter panic about the word  _ neuter  _ dissipated first into a knee weakening relief, then back to irritation.  _ You named me after an HERB,  _ he scoffed mentally, his tail flicking, but found he couldn't stay too mad at that happy smile. He sighed and pressed his front paw to the bars.  _ Better than grass I guess. _

“Ah, good, you’re not too upset about your name.” Zhao Deyin sighed, happily moving to gently press his finger tip against Sage’s toe beans. The once dingy and blood stained cat was clean. It was obvious now that he was a tabby tuxedo cat with his white socks and black-pink splotched toe beans. It made his heart swell to see him looking better despite the bandages and IV. “Once the bag’s done we can go home. It’s going to be bare tonight but tomorrow I’ll have A-Bin go shopping for what we need at home.”

Gu Chang flexed his toes against that finger and found he didn’t mind the idea. He didn’t need much. Just a soft bed to claim and a good shoe to shit in. he smiled at the thought and meowed softly to the man.  _ Get me the fuck out of here then, pretty face. I can’t wait to take over your bed. _

xxx

It’d actually taken the IV a little over an hour to finish. Once it was finished, Sage was put into a traveling cardboard box that came in the shape of a house and wide enough for him to rest comfortably in. It also helped that Zhao Deyin had set his jacket in there as well. He hoped that since Sage appeared to trust him that it gave him some comfort. 

“We are almost there, Boss.” Zhao Qiang stated, his mismatched shade of brown eyes glancing at them. 

“Thank you.” Zhao Deyin replied. His gaze lowering back down into the open box. He hadn’t been able to resist opening the box top and sticking his hand inside. Sage had fallen asleep from the medication and the gentle continuous rubs to his good ear. It had also helped that they’d kept quiet. Though it was ruined now. Apparently, his new pet was a light sleeper. “You want to see your new home before we go inside?” The sleepy meow gave him his answer. He carefully lifted Sage out of the box and brought him to his chest so that the cat could relax and peer outside. 

Sage had just gotten situated in time to see the metal gates open leading to their driveway. It was long but the landscaping was beautiful with small houses splattered inside between gardens. “This is our home. Everything within these gates belongs to us. You’re a Zhao now as long as you’re with me.” Zhao Deyin stated, pressing a kiss to the top of Sage’s head. He chuckled when the cat immediately swiveled it’s head to look up at him. Large green eyes blinking at him then narrowed before peering out the window. Zhao Deyin counted it as a win that the cat didn’t claw him. 

Soon, they drove up to the two story residence. It’s design was sleek and modern with large glass windows, cement walls, steel piping, and wood accents. There was also a pool that they drove by before being taken into the garage. The Audi was parked beside a burgundy lamborghini. 

“Zhao Qiang, please get his box.” Zhao Deyin requested as he slid out of the car when Zhao Qiang opened the door for him. 

“Yes, sir.” Zhao Qiang said, bowing his head.

“Now, let’s get you upstairs so that you can rest.” Zhao Deyin said, walking inside going past the mud room and kitchen and into the living room. The house was just as sleek and clean inside as out. Most of the walls were white with dark wooden floors. The rooms he’d past had burgundy, navy, and golden accents in them. In the center of the living room was a terrarium with a live koi pond. 

“Now, you’re not going in there anytime soon. So get too exci-...those little shits.” Zhao Deyin stated abruptly. It wasn’t missed how that there was now carefully placed cat toys, a cat bed, and a cat tree installed in the living room on the other side of the terrain. 

Apparently, when they’d left right after they did and went ham. He could only imagine what all is up in his room. “Well, Sage. The gremlins have been shopping. Let’s see what they’ve done to the upstairs in our room.” Zhao Deyin huffed, taking him over to the staircase and upstairs. 

The stairs led to a cat walk around the terrarium that went to an opening in the roof to let the fresh air in. He went to The doors to a study were open and there was a room that was completely made of glass. He noticed that Sage perked at seeing it. “I think you’ll like that room once you can walk around. “ Zhao Deyin chuckled, walking to his room. He passed a built in bookcase that had family pictures, knickknacks and books to go down to his room. 

He reached out, opening the sliding doors to his room. To the left of the door is his bed while the right had an open shelving closet. Across the room are two large armchairs with a coffee table that currently has an unfinished game of go on it. Two whole walls were just glass windows with electronic shades. There is also a new cat bed and a string toy on the chaise at the foot of the bed. Also on the floor is a water fountain. Zhao Deyin probably guessed that there was a litter box in either his bathroom or one of the other bathrooms. 

“Here, you’ll be more comfortable while I scold some people.” Zhao Deyin stated, setting him on the bed near the middle. So that Sage would be comfortable. 

Gu Chang was in a bit of a daze. Not only from the drugs, but from the sheet size of his new… prison? Safe house? He wasn't sure, but it made him feel too small and the idea of trying to escape too exhausting. So he stopped thinking about it.

Instead, he happily stretched out on the bed when Zhao Deyin's back was turned and did his best to take up the most space he could as possible. After so long sleeping on concrete, it felt like heaven and smelt like heaven too.

Zhao Deyin pulled out his phone and called Qiu Rong. He didn’t wait for the younger man to greet him and went right into chiding him. “You brat, you could have told me I’d be adopting him! You can see these things.” He scolded then turned around seeing Sage all sprawled out. The scowl faded and he stepped out of his slippers to lay long ways on the bed with him. He made sure to give Sage a good amount of space. He reached out gently petting Sage’s good paws toe beans. 

Gu Chang snorted but allowed it, though flexed his claws around the man's fingertip as a slight warning to behave himself and not poke him.

"You're welcome for saving you the shopping trip," Qiu Rong said cheerfully, not bothering to comment on all Zhao Deyin's pouting. "How is he settling in?"

Zhao Deyin understood the warning and kept to just gently rubbing the toe beans. “He’s doing good. Poor thing.” He hummed apologetically as he peered at the cat, “Sage will have to take three feeding syringes of medicine. That infection was luckily not as bad as they’d originally thought.” He paused as Sage teasingly flexed his claws again. “He’s beautiful even with the bandages. A-Rong he’s a tabby tuxedo and believe it or not he’s got white socks and splotched toe beans...” The excitement and affection in voice was apparent to go with the smile. 

Gu Chang snorted at that and flopped onto his back, stretching as hard as he could with a stitched shoulder. As he did so, he could hear cooing on the phone and rolled his eyes.

"How darling!" Wu Cao's voice tittered over the line. Qiu Rong had turned on speaker phone and there was a faint echo around their laughter. "It's a wonder you didn't name him Socks."

“He’s got beautiful eyes.” Zhao Deyin stated, not bothering to go for the stomach. It was a trap. He’d petted Li Min’s cats stomachs before and had some fine scarring on his hands and arms for it. The little rascal was gonna try to scratch up his hand. Instead he reached up to rubb Sage’s good ear. “And he likes to roll them at me.”

"Well, you're gushing about his toes. Of course he is," Qiu Rong laughed. "I haven't heard you swoon like this since you saw the two page spread of that hot guy in a suit. You know, the one with the tiny ponytail? What was his name again, my dove?"

"Gu Chang," Wu Cao giggled. "He's interning under Master Shao."

"That's right," Qiu Rong hummed, then sounded rather sly. "Say, A-Yin, are you still pretending you didn't tack his picture to your office wall, or can we tease you about that now?"

“Heavens his jawline.” Zhao Deyin groaned with a smile as a blush spread across his face. He flopped onto his back while draping his arm over his face. “And yes, you can tease me now, considering that Gu Chang’s Vogue issue is still in the sunroom.” 

Gu Chang blinked in surprise, hearing his name in the man's low voice. He shivered and rolled back over, glaring in thought at him. Once again, the feeling of vague recognition came back to him, but nothing stuck and, with a soft growl of frustration moved to jump off the bed.

"You should let A-Cao introduce you!" Qiu Rong snickered. "Gods, you're blushing, aren't you?"

“Yes, and oh -shit. Sage, what sweet heart. We don’t want the stitches to ” Zhao Deyin yelped, dropping his phone on the bed taking hold of Sage before the cat leaped. He carefully set Sage down. “Explore all you want.” 

Gu Chang huffed at him and did just that, tail up and proud as he hopped off on three legs. He sniffed a few things, getting the layout of the room, then squeezed out the door to the hall when Zhao Deyin seemed preoccupied by his call. He shook his gut out in a blush and kicked the door back closed behind him, then hobbled off in search of the man's office. His ears had picked up enough to know Zhao Deyin had a picture of him in there, somewhere. The sun room too, if that was even a separate room.

He managed to find the office by walking through a rather nice tea room. Thankfully, Zhao Deyin seemed to have a habit of not fully closing his doors. Gu Chang easily snuck in and shut the door with his foot.

It was a sunny office, full of sketches, paper, and cloth. It also had a strong scent of coffee and tea. Snorting, Gu Chang managed to get up into the man's chair and looked over the desk, though his eyes were caught on the board above it.

And there it was, his human face, with eyeliner and a bit of glitter in the rouge in his cheeks. He remembered that photoshoot well, given he was not the intended model, but actually one of the designers pulled in on emergency. He was deemed handsome enough, roguish enough to pull off the seductive pose and open suit design. It hadn't been the worst experience, though seeing it now he could only scoff. And wonder.

Would he be missed? Would someone care to find him? Or was he just another dead statistic, a pretty face and rare talent there and gone like Autumn leaves?

Ears back, he sighed and curled up on the chair cushion, suddenly exhausted by the thoughts. His sister would care, of course. Master Shao would care, as would Lady Wu. 

But they wouldn't find him, would they? Not like this. He curled up and moped a little, too sore to jump down again, and wondered if Zhao Deyin had noticed he was gone.

It was mere moments later that the door to the office opened. “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I listened to him whining. I...there he is.” Zhao Deyin stated, as he rounded the desk finding Sage there. He knelt down and gently rubbed Sage’s ears and head through the arm hole of the chair. “He’s dozing in the office. Good thing this chair is plush. The old one wasn’t so good.” And by not so good he meant awful. It was made out of wood with no support  _ or  _ comfort but it had come with the desk. 

Gu Chang blinked at him but decided to allow the touches, stretching up into the man's palm.

"I'll say. All the times I had to pop your back for you! I'm amazed that old monstrosity didn't give you a permanent hunchback," Qiu Rong said, the voice tinny but still loud enough for Gu Chang's ear to pick up even better than it had in the bedroom. Not only was Zhao Deyin familiar, but so was that voice. He tried to focus on it to figure it out, but the pain meds were doing their job well. Eventually, he decided it wasn't worth the effort.

“I know right?” Zhao Deyin chuckled as he continued to gently pet Sage. He moved though so he was sitting instead of kneeling. It was more comfortable and was happy for the plush carpet underneath him. “I think he’s going to like it here, A-Rong.” He gazed at the bandages, “Did your shop have pet stairs? I’m scared he’s going to pop his stitches if he jumps off the bed.” 

"There's a box in the kitchen," Qiu Rong chuckled. "Pet stairs. And a few other goodies. Also, because A-Cao is the best, you may want to check your fridge for cake."

“Thank you. I’ll go get it once he’s asleep.” Zhao Deyin stated, he was surprised that the cat hadn’t started purring. However, he just guessed that the poor thing hadn't been able to be safe or comforted to do so. “Yes, she is and I’ll snack on it out later. How was your quality time with Ning-ge?” 

Qiu Rong squeaked a bit. “The best, as always. You know how much we miss him when he’s gone, though at the moment it’s actually the doves that won’t leave him alone,” he laughed, speaking of Wu Cao’s pet birds, who had taken quite a shine to the very tall and quiet Zhao Ning. “He’s got one on either side of his neck right now.”

“Of course he does. Now, keep them away. They’ll look tasty to Sage. He’s so clever already I am going to have to make sure he doesn’t get into the terrarium or I am not going to have any koi.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, lightly scratching behind Sage’s good ear.

Gu Chang’s eyes fluttered and he leaned hard into the touch, though was very careful not to purr. It was getting harder and harder to hold it in, however, especially with the meds. He heaved a sigh instead, though he was amused at the idea of eating all of the man’s fish. He wouldn’t, though. He had no taste for carp. And if he was given food, why pilfer? He had his pride.

Not that Zhao Deyin knew that. His eyes flickered back up to his own face and wondered what it was about that picture Zhao Deyin had thought worth keeping. It didn’t matter much, since he didn’t know Gu Chang was his new cat, but he couldn’t deny the spark of curiosity that rose in him. He ignored it quickly and laid his head fully in Zhao Deyin’s hand, breathing out in deep contentment.

“I am not about to be one of those people that take a million pictures of their cats but damn this is cute.” Zhao Deyin chuckled as Qiu Rong had went on about the doves and how he needed to take a picture of them with Zhao Ning. He cupped his hand a bit more giving Sage support. “I think he’s about to doze off on me...what am I supposed to do.”

“Nothing. You’re stuck now,” Qiu Rong laughed, having no pity for him. “Hope you’re comfy.”

“I...this is not the plan. We’d started on the bed. I’d kiss his head like A-Min does but he just stared at me when I did it on the way here.” Zhao Deyin responded,while shaking his head with a smile on his face. 

“A little in love?” Qiu Rong asked, voice softening, as though he could see the way Gu Chang shuffled his face into Zhao Deyin’s palm and licked his lips, which meant the barest pap of pink tongue brushed the man’s skin. 

“Yes.” Zhao Deyin answered, shivering a bit at the feel. But mostly it made his heart swell to have Sage be this way with him. The cat hadn’t been properly taken care of even before the racoon dog fight according to the doctor. Sage had been malnutritioned for a while. “And I intend to take care of him for as long as he lets me.” 

Gu Chang looked at him, curious and sleepy, and slowly closed his eyes. He knew it was mostly the meds making him so complacent, but he couldn’t deny he felt safe for the first time since being cursed. And that… it was something he never wanted to lose again.

“You know what they say, A-Yin. You adopt a dog, but you’re adopted by a cat,” Qiu Rong chuckled. “Are the two of you going to be good for the night?”

“I like to think he chose me as much as I did him.” Zhao Deyin mused watching the cat fall asleep. He’d wait for a bit then get up to get ready for bed and come back to check on him. If the cat slept heavy enough he’d move him to the bed. “Yes, we will do alright alone and thank you for all that you all did for him tonight.” 

“I thought I was a brat for doing that,” Qiu Rong pointed out with a soft laugh, his smile evident. “Take it easy. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah? Do you want me to bring the designs to you instead of the workshop? Or should we set up a cat space for Sage there?”

“Sage helped to smooth over my anger at you.” Zhao Deyin responded, “And we will. As far as the designs are concerned, just bring them over to the house. I want to be here with him till the bandages come off. Besides, he hasn’t met any of you. I don’t want to ambush him with suddenly me being gone or people coming into the house he hasn’t met with me. For his space at the workshop, again I want to wait till the bandages come off.”

Qiu Rong hardly sounded surprised at that choice. “Alright. I’ll bring breakfast. A-Cao is going to be working on the collaboration with Master Shao tomorrow, so hopefully she’ll sneak us pictures of the competition. Or, even better, send you pictures of your pretty Gu Chang. He should be there. I think they’re working on a dress together.”

Zhao Deyin’s heart started fluttering at the thought of getting to see Gu Chang again. He hadn’t seen him since the night for the fashion show,  _ Celestial Sins _ which had been lingerie inspired pieces. The dresses and robes that Gu Chang had designed were stunning. The man himself had worn one of the robes that night like a jacket. “That sounds like a plan and I humbly request a chocolate croissant.” He mused then refocused on Sage. “Talk to you tomorrow, A-Rong.”

“Don’t stay up all night again, A-Yin,” Qiu Rong said, voice sweet. “And I’ll see what I can do about the chocolate croissant. Good night.”

“You too and don’t exhaust Ning-ge. He’s supposed to take me to go to the warehouse.” Zhao Deyin teased before hanging up with a slight cackle. He set his phone on the desk and waited for Sage to fall asleep.

It’d taken longer than expected but he finally was able to get up and go get ready for bed. He took a quick shower and pulled on some comfy flannel pants and an oversized sweater. After taking a peek in Sage, he went to go find his cake. He quickly ate it standing in the kitchen then went back up to check on Sage again. 

“Sleepy thing.” Zhao Deyin whispered before carefully picking Sage up. He took him back into his bedroom. Instead of the cat bed, Zhao Deyin set him on his bed in the middle. Then he brushed his teeth and resettled on the bed, falling asleep to watching over Sage. 

It wasn’t quite morning when Gu Chang opened his eyes again, awareness coming back to him like a warm, cozy blanket slowly being pulled off of him. For one dizzying moment, he had no idea where he was or how he had gotten there, and for one moment more, looked over to see Zhao Deyin’s beautiful sleeping face and believed he’d been cured.

But he was still a cat, in the end, and hungry. And very sore. He glanced at the clock and smirked a bit, seeing it was barely five. Then he stretched as best he could and got up to hobble over to the lightly snoring man.

“Your pretty face isn’t going to save you from me,” he warned, his voice rough from disuse, and he sat down in front of said face so he could get his good paw on his cheek and start papping. Then meowing. He found himself utterly amused that he could be so demanding. But, then again, this man was in control of his meals, his medicine, and apparently had a crush on his human body to boot. How could Gu Chang  _ not  _ enjoy pestering him?  _ Up with you, pretty. _

Zhao Deyin’s nose wrinkled and slowly dark brown eyes fluttered open. He let out a little sleepy moan and smiled up at Sage. “Morning, Sage.” He chuckled. He’d lowered the blinds so the room was mostly dark. The light coming from the open bedroom doors. Zhao Deyin rolled onto his back and stretched, careful not to hit Sage. His sweater having ridden up in his sleep. He rubbed his stomach just as it started to growl. 

“I guess you’d like some breakfast too.” Zhao Deyin laughed, softly, turning to look at Sage. 

Gu Chang huffed and papped his cheek again, just because he could, then walked to the edge of the bed to wait, giving him a pointed look. After all, their stomachs weren’t going to feed themselves. Still, it afforded him one hell of a view and he nearly regretted waking Zhao Deyin up at all.  _ Nearly.  _

“Alright, let's get you fed. A-Rong is going to bring me breakfast.” Zhao Deyin yawned, then got up. He rubbed his head as he rounded the bed and picked up Sage. 

The walk downstairs was quiet, and the most sound came from the air conditioner and the terrarium. He kept a hold of Sage until he’d walked down into the kitchen area. Stairs still made him weary but he’d let Sage be the judge of the four steps that one had to walk up and down to get into the kitchen as the cat explored. He spotted a note from Wu Cao saying that Sages dishes were in the cabinet and the food in the pantry. 

“I bet you they filled a whole section in the pantry for you, Sage.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, setting the letter down and headed for the pantry. When approached the hanging steel doors opened and the light turned on. The room was a true pantry with built-in shelves that are organized and an upright freezer with a glass door that revealed it was organized too. And just like he’d thought there was a section just for the cat. To his surprise there was a mini fridge and he opened it showing there were pre-made containers of meals and a note. He also noticed how the kitty litter was on the bottom and labels were on them telling them for which bathrooms they were in. 

“Apparently, I should feed you natural food instead of canned.” He grinned, seeing how Zhao Bin’s scribble about the chemicals in canned and bag food. Zhao Deyin was grateful that the man had made sure the food was finely minced so that Sage’s stomach could handle it. 

“I hope you like chicken too because he’s got chicken and fish in there.” He commented to Sage, who had trailed behind him. before going back to the kitchen to put the food in the bowls. “And I have to give you the medicine after you eat.” 

Gu Chang wrinkled his nose at the sound of medicine, but the smell of the food once Zhao Deyin opened the container had his stomach growling fiercely. He moved closer to the man and waited, refusing to beg. Though when Zhao Deyin got sidetracked reading a note, he huffed and promptly sat on the man’s foot to remind him that he was here and waiting and  _ hungry.  _

“Sorry, Sage. Here you go.” Zhao Deyin apologized as he put the bowl down for his food and went to the sink to fill the other with water. “Don’t eat too fast or you will get sick.” He chuckled. 

Gu Chang snorted but did as he was told, not that he wanted to eat quickly anyway. He wanted to savor what he could and feel his stomach get full. To soak in that feeling of safety and care, if only for a little while.

He stopped himself three-quarters of the way through when his stomach felt too tight for more, then sat down to pick his paw and clean his face. He'd once fought this instinct, but had long sat back to let the cat instinct take over, and he could admit there was something soothing about it.

Once he was ready for his medicine, he turned back to Zhao Deyin and waited, watching him closely.

Zhao Deyin went to the fridge and got the medicine then he scooped Sage up. He petted Sage’s head in praise. “Good job on eating your breakfast. Now I just need you to eat this.” Zhao Deyin said, sitting down in one of the armchairs in the living room. He took the lid off the feed syringe. “Once it’s gone. We are done with that medicine for the day.” 

It was a little amusing how worried Zhao Deyin seemed with the syringe. Gu Chang supposed it was fair, because a normal cat would fight this. Gu Chang, however, started biting the end of it and looked at him pointedly when it was in his mouth. He hoped it didn't make him too strange for an animal, but he hurt too much to care.

“Oh thank you!” Zhao Deyin stated, letting out a sigh of relief as he slowly began giving him the medicine. He continued to praise Sage with soft pets down his back and ear. “I’m glad you’re easy going. I don’t know what I would have done if you had panicked on me. I guess A-Rong would have gotten an eyeful of me chasing after you.” 

Gu Chang snorted and swallowed down the nasty medicine, hoping the taste, as well as the pain, would fade quickly. He flexed his toes against Zhao Deyin's leg and felt his nails catch on the fabric. His cat side wanted to immediately knead and purr. He loafed instead, making himself comfy and smugly trapping the man in the chair. 

“Oh yes, I know this tactic. A-Min’s furbaby’s do this too and I am glad I picked the comfy armchair to sit in. Or me being trapped here wouldn’t be fun.” Zhao Deyin huffed in amusement, still petting Sage. He was proud of how well that Sage was taking the medicine. “Good, that’s all over with.” He was setting the syringe on the floor when the door beeped and Qiu Rong came in the front door.

"Chocolate croissants!" Was his greeting as he made a beeline for the kitchen. "And coffee!"

Gu Chang considered that a moment, then very pointedly remained where he was, keeping Zhao Deyin from getting breakfast, his tail curling in smug amusement.

“I’ll wait to eat later but please let me have my coffee, A-Rong.” Zhao Deyin laughed, gently rubbing Sage’s ear. “Sage says hello too.” 

Qiu Rong bounced in with his usual smile, though paused seeing the cat. His Sight tickled again, the way it never did with live animals, and for the briefest moment he could see a man's shape there instead, head in Zhao Deyin's lap, a wave of hair flipping forward, obscuring his face-

He blinked and it was just the cat, who was glaring at Zhao Deyin. He chuckled and handed his friend the coffee. "Actually, I'm pretty sure he's saying that you're no fun."

Gu Chang, who had actually been thinking just that, flinched and looked up at the mousy man, surprised to find he knew his face. He'd seen him at the studio, dropping off flowers and lunches for Lady Wu. Her husband. 

He could feel the man's magic and his ears went back, uncertain, before he got up and shuffled down to the floor. He huffed at them, not sure what to think, then quickly hurried back to the kitchen for a drink.

“I know I’m a buzz and slowly Sage!” Zhao Deyin called, taking the coffee. His gaze tracking the cat. He was curious as to why the cat had left and he felt a small pang in his chest. He rather enjoyed having his time alone with Sage. He turned to a buzzing Qiu Rong. “Oh shut it. I’m just worried about his stitches and now I can have A-Cao’s delicious choco croissant.” He reached for the pastry as well, grinning not too unlike a cheshire cat.

Qiu Rong chuckled and bounced on his heels. "There's something about your cat," he started, not sure if he wanted to speak of his vision. "He's not like a normal cat, is he?"

“What do you mean? He’s just well tempered.” Zhao Deyin scoffed as he crossed his legs in his seat to get settled. He sat his coffee in his lap. “The only strange thing is his purring. He doesn’t do that.” 

"He'll come around, I'm sure," Qiu Rong assured, a gleam in his eye, before holding up the folder with their designs as he perched on the coffee table. "Here's the final line up designs, just waiting for your approval."

“Oh thanks.” Zhao Deyin hummed, moving to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. He sat his coffee on the table and the croissant tray on the floor. He leaned forward opening the file as he licked his fingers. His eyes gazing over the pieces. “I like the suit jacket but the pants are no on this one.” Zhao Deyin stated, “the material listed isn’t breathable with the design.” He was about to reach for another design when suddenly Sage was there. “Hey, you’re so quiet. I need to get you a bell or something.” He reached up petting Sage’s head. 

Gu Chang was hardly paying attention. His ears were perked up and he clambered into Zhao Deyin’s lap clumsily, his eyes firmly fixated on the designs. They were familiar, more familiar than his new owner. He knew the designs, the high collared style. And he knew that signature well.

His competition. His  _ rival  _ in company and design. His new owner was Zhao Deyin.  _ The  _ Zhao Deyin? He wanted to laugh and settled for an odd purr, which he cut off quickly. He flopped over Zhao Deyin’s lap and got comfortable, feeling hope soar in his chest.

Qiu Rong was Lady Wu’s husband and Gu Chang had been working with her on a line of dresses. At some point, they were meant to get together to finalize the designs, fabric choices, and start fittings to the models. Surely she would miss him and tell her husband? And that news would get to Zhao Deyin? Would his absence be enough for the man to go to his Triad family and look into his disappearance? The very idea warmed his soul, that his uncle could be snared by Triad and punished, and when the pleased purring came that time, he didn’t bother to stop it, gleeful as he imagined his uncle’s face.

Maybe he was stuck like this, but he could have the Triad looking into his uncle and safeguarding his sister. He could think of far worse fates than being a pampered pet for the rest of his days.

Zhao Deyin was about to comment on the sequined fringe dress when he heard the purr. He stilled and peered down at Sage. He reached down with his other hand and scratched under Sage’s chin. “There it is. I’m glad you're comfy.” Zhao Deyin mused, as the purring got louder. “Like that do you…” He glanced up hearing a giggle. “Oh shut it. If Ning-ge did that to you, you’d be a puddle of goo.”

“Oh, I would,” Qiu Rong agreed readily, still giggling as he laid out a few more pages. “I’m just not used to seeing you so gushy.”

“He makes it easy and it’s not like it’s easy to just meet someone and Mr. Kong i isn’t a good example. I’m not a person to him.” Zhao Deyin said, a sad smile as he looked up. “All he sees is a connection to baba.” Which was the truth to Zhao Deyin. He hadn’t seen at first but then all of the conversations end in either sex or his ties to his father. Two things he would never want from the lawyer that the mafia and rich like to employ. 

“Makes me wonder,” Qiu Rong hummed and tapped his chin in thought. “Would Gu Chang see you as a person? Since your crush on him is as big as the moon, but he doesn’t seem to care about status. I mean, He met your father once, shook his hand, and didn’t even recognize him. And when he  _ did  _ learn who he was, he didn’t seem to care at all.”

“It would be  _ nice _ to be pursued by someone who likes me for me instead of my family. But that’s...he probably wouldn’t even think twice about me? Have you seen him around that model, Jin Rulan?” Zhao Deyin replied, giving one last scratch before getting back to work. “Now, less about me and more about these designs. The silk pieces of the fringe should be thinner. But otherwise, I like it.” He slid the twenties inspired gown. 

Qiu Rong chuckled. “I’ve seen them,” he mused and wrote down Zhao Deyin’s suggestions. He reached into the pile to pull out what was on the bottom, which actually proved to be a magazine. He handed it to Zhao Deyin without looking up from his notes. “Page twelve. Jin Rulan is dating now. Page twenty-one, Gu Chang’s advert for that new glove company.”

Zhao Deyin huffed, tossing the magazine to the ground beside him barely missing the leftover croissant. “You just want me to ask the man out. Well I’ve already tried that. You think I don’t know about A-Cao and him working together for the final dress which I love by the way. The two of them together create true works of art…” He praised then trailed off, “ Besides, his assistant said he isn’t available.”

“He took a holiday to visit family,” Qiu Rong pointed out, though he knew Zhao Deyin was aware of it. “And asking him to a business dinner with A-Cao and I there too isn’t the same thing as asking him out on a proper date.”

_ Exactly,  _ Gu Chang huffed in agreement and headbutted Zhao Deyin’s chest when the man leaned forward to grab a paper. 

“Oh don’t scold me too you’re supposed to be on my side, Sage.” Zhao Deyin sighed with a smile. He reached down scratching behind Sage’s ear. “And I would ask for a proper date if I felt that I was reading him right. He’s not like anyone I’ve truly met.” Which was the truth. Most of his romantic partners had been within his own mafia connections or occasionally during business trips. “And that’d be a shame for him to avoid me if I did read him wrong.”

“Well… A-Cao and him are pretty good friends. Maybe she can test the field for you?” Qiu Rong offered, already grabbing up his phone. “And maybe get you a good candid shot of his working face?”

Gu Chang rolled his eyes and stretched out, then got up to get more comfortable on Zhao Deyin’s lap, though this time with his face out towards the designs so he could look them over with his chin propped on the man’s knee.

“No need, I have a great shot from Ouyang Zizhen’s New years par--....” Zhao Deyin started, not thinking and stopped himself but the laugh he got from Qiu Rong told him it was too late. He blushed looking up. “Don’t judge me, Mr. Clingy. I bet you have over a thousand pictures of Ning-ge on your phone. Don’t think I didn’t miss how you used to come around for training practices to see him shirtless.” he spread out the pictures the ones he liked he sat on the ground the ones he didn’t like he left on the table.

“I’m not judging you. I brought you a picture of him!” Qiu Rong pointed out with a bright laugh, though his brow furrowed a moment when Wu Cao didn’t immediately respond. He set the phone in his lap, figuring she was in a meeting with her crew, and picked up the discarded magazine. He opened it to the glove advertisement, with Gu Chang smirking at the camera. His sharp green eyes were heightened with black eyeliner and a dark green vest, as well as matching fingerless gloves. He plopped it in front of Zhao Deyin before his friend could pretend he wasn’t trying to peek. “A damn good picture too.”

“I love his eyes.” Zhao Deyin said softly. It was honestly the first thing that attracted him to Gu Chang. It was like he could see the old soul nestled in the man. Also saw the fire, wit, inspiration, and desire in them. Then of course he’d fallen for the sharp jaw that could cut him in all the ways he’d want. His fingertip tracing over the eyes down the jaw to the neck. “This is damn good, it’s a work of art. He’d look stunning in the heavenly waters robe that A-Cao had designed for the celestial sin’s collection.” The long slightly wavy hair that they’d given him only made him believe it more.

Gu Chang snorted at that, wondering what Zhao Deyin would think if he knew Gu Chang  _ had  _ tried one of the “heavenly robes” Lady Wu had designed. It was just for the two of them and he’d been flushed with baijiu before his “vacation” visiting his family home. She was a compassionate ear, in that way, and he’d appreciated it.

Now, though, he was more focused on Qiu Rong’s phone. Judging by their conversation, the final design draft meetup was that very day, which meant he was going to be missed. At least he hoped. Surely Lady Wu would remember his warning about his uncle and speak up?

And that also meant over two weeks as a cat. It felt odd, knowing the days, and he sighed a little, then lazily batted at one of the designs closest to him.  _ This frilly collar is horrendous. I can’t believe you made it look so good. _

Zhao Deyin looked over to where Sage had patted his paw and he took a better look at the design. “You’re right. This collar is too much. What I like about it is the print and shape of the blouse. Though if he want to be unisex like we originally intended…” he took the picture and a pen from Qiu Rong, to draw a more sleeker collar. He showed Sage, “Is it approved now or should we scrap it for the other gown.” 

Gu Chang considered that, then nosed the drawing and offered up an approving purr. Qiu Rong chuckled at that, though there was a slight furrow in his brow as his sight once more connected to the cat. “I think that’s an approval,” he offered lightly, feeling an odd sense of  _ wrong  _ as his fingers brushed his phone. He looked down, expecting to see a text light up, but still it was dark. “But that collar is a definite upgrade. That other frilly thing looked like something my grandmother would wear.”

“That’s true and you remember that wear to work that Gu Chang designed last fall? Wait...he had two last fall, I’m talking about the ribbons collection that had the two lingerie bodysuits. It’s the neck ribbon that inspired that one.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, as he reached for the ball gown. That black silk blouse with the v neck and a matching neck ribbon was his favorite. He enjoyed the open back one till one party Kong Duyi had palmed his back when stepping up behind him. He hadn’t worn it since. “What? His work is exquisite pieces of art.”

“Beyond,” Qiu Rong smiled, though his eyes were back on his phone. “Sorry, A-Yin, but I’m seeing… something’s wrong,” he said, trying to parse through the strange twist in his chest. “My gift isn’t giving me much, but a feeling… someone is about to ring your doorbell,” he said, then perked up just as it happened. “A-Cao. But why?”

He was quickly hopping up and running full tilt to the door. Despite the heaviness he felt, his greeting was still ever cheery, and it took them a moment to get through the soft kisses and giggles. Gu Chang’s ears perked up at the sound of them murmuring and looked up at Zhao Deyin, wondering if he was going to follow or not.

“Trust me sweetheart unless you want a front row seat to them making out it’s safer here with me.” Zhao Deyin huffed leaning down to press a kiss to Sage’s head. “We’re in here, love birds. Seriously, how do you get anything done work related?”

Wu Cao huffed a little from the doorway as she bustled in, her jacket already off and held by Qiu Rong. Seeing them side by side, Gu Chang wanted to laugh, given they were the same height, but where Qiu Rong was mousy and delicately thin, Wu Cao was curvy and jolly. Though he noted, with perked ears, that her expression was pinched in concern.

“He seems to be doing well,” she said by way of greeting, taking a seat on the floor with Zhao Deyin. Gu Chang allowed her to pet his head, if only because it seemed to soothe her, though his heart was starting to pound. Was this it? Could it really be -

“A-Yin, I think something’s happened to Chang- _ er,”  _ she stated bluntly, which was true to form with her. She had never been one to beat around the bush and Gu Chang felt himself warm at her care. 

The hand that had never stopped petting Sage came to a stop. His own heart started to race at the thought of Gu Chang being in danger. “What makes you think that?” he asked, voice quivering a bit from his own worry. 

“He didn’t show up today,” she said, which spoke volumes. Even those who didn’t know Gu Chang well knew he would never miss a design fitting without proper notice. “He hasn’t been heard from since he went to his family estate two weeks ago.”

_ Yes, yes!  _ Gu Chang wiggled off Zhao Deyin’s lap and wobbled over to her in gratitude. Even though she didn’t know it was him, he wanted her to know he appreciated how much she cared about him. She smiled, wobbly and worried, and smoothed back his ears.

Zhao Deyin frowned deeply at that. “Did he say anything that would make you think something could go wrong when spending time at his family estate? When i called to have dinner with him his assistant made it seem like he was just overworked.” Zhao Deyin asked.

Wu Cao shared a look with Qiu Rong, who nodded once. “He said his uncle was vying to steal his designs,” he told Zhao Deyin, all business. “I’ve had our people looking into it, A-Yin, but if he’s out to sue him for the family rights, he’s not doing it legally.”

“A-Yin,” Wu Cao said softly, “the night before he left, he came to my workshop for drinks and to try on some of the robes for me. He seemed very on edge, which worried me since he was going on a vacation to see his sister, but wouldn’t explain. I’m sure it was his uncle.”

Zhao Deyin had fallen in love with Gu Chang from a distance and he knew his friends wouldn’t keep pushing him towards the man if they thought he wasn’t right for him. He owed not only to himself but to Gu Chang to see if he was alright. He was about to say something when he remembered all the calls from Director Yang about the Gu family house of design. Something had to be wrong. In the two other times that Gu Chang had collabed with Wu Cao he’d always done his paperwork properly handing it to him or scheduling meetings for face to face. “The only way to know to know is to go and see. By us I mean you and,” He grinned looking at Qiu Rong, “ I want you to take Ning-ge with you. If he’s done something to him then you can pick up on it.”

_ I think i already have,  _ Qiu Rong thought, eyes flickering to the cat, before nodding with a wide grin, though it softened as he took his wife’s hands. “Don’t worry, A-Cao, we’ll find him. I promise.”

“I know you will,” she murmured, all confidence, and leaned in to nudge her nose to his. “Make sure he’s safe and put the fear of the Zhao into that toad of a Gu.”

He laughed, pleased, and nodded once. “I will, you can be sure of that.”

“Yes, you can be. I’ve not been open about my affection but he is a good friend of yours which means he is a friend of mine.” Zhao Deyin stated with a smile as he reached over to pet Sage. “Why don’t you go today and A-Cao can take the approved sketches.”

Qiu Rong nodded and got the sketches together for his wife, who was still looking worried. “Don’t worry, my dove, we’ll find him,” he promised her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled, soaking in that comfort. “I know you will. You and A-Ning are a dream team.”

He grinned hearing that and kissed her softly, then looked down at the cat with a knowing look. Gu Chang flicked his ears, not sure just what the man’s magic allowed him to see, but was hopeful that at least they were looking for him. If nothing else, they could interrogate his uncle and put a stop to his scheming.

“Yes, they are now you all go and no you can’t go with them Sage.” Zhao Deyin laughed, scooping up his cat. He scratched after Sage’s chin and grinned smugly at the easy purr coming from him. 

Qiu Rong helped Wu Cao back into her jacket and pulled together all the designs that he handed to her. Then he hugged Zhao Deyin lightly, though that gleam in his eye was still there as he pet over Gu Chang’s ears. “I know you’re staying quiet because you’re hurt,” he told him. “I just want you to know that it doesn’t matter who you are or how you got this way. You’re safe here.”

Wu Cao blinked at him, then at the cat. “Uh, my love?”

“I’ll explain on the walk back,” Qiu Rong laughed and left Zhao Deyin and Gu Chang standing there in dumbfounded silence. “Don’t forget to finish your croissants, A-Yin!”

Zhao Deyin stod there still lost in his own thoughts and lightly petting Sage. It took him a few moments but then he full body stilled as it hit him what Qiu Rong had said. He immediately looked down at Sage. It was like a puzzle coming together. “....you’re not just a stray cat are you?” He asked, a creeping feeling came over him that explained why Sage was different.

“Strictly speaking, I am a stray cat,” Gu Chang huffed and prayed he wasn’t dropped. “Given I’m stuck like this. Though you adopted me, so I guess I'm not a stray anymore, unless you throw me out.”

Zhao Deyin shouldn’t have been startled but he was. His instincts kept him from dropping Sage. He didn’t want to hurt anymore than he already was. The voice was scratchy from disuse. “I...am not throwing you out but uh…you talk? Of all the things that I’ve seen and heard because of Qiu Rong, a talking cat is new.” Zhao Deyin gulped then went to set the cat on the armchair seat and sat down on the ground. “But more importantly what do you want me to call you? Sage is inappropriate unless you want to use it for now.” 

Gu Chang considered that, weighing his options. “I don’t trust you yet,” he said, blunt as ever, and stretched out on the chair. “No offense. I don’t trust easy and given this was done to me, I doubt that’s going to change. But as I said, I'm stuck like this and I depend on you now. Sage is fine,” he said with an amused huff and papped the man with a paw. “It’s grown on me.”

“No offense is taken that's why I had suggested if you’d be alright being called that.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, gently rubbing Sage’s paw. “And I guess I am going to have to trust you being here.” 

“I can go if you want me to,” Gu Chang offered, though he let the man mess with his paw in what he hoped was a sign of acceptance to him. “This isn’t what you signed up for. I get it.”

“No, I don’t want you to go and we met for a reason. That much I am sure of. I don’t know if I can help but I will try when you’re willing to let me.” Zhao Deying responded, leaning forward to rest his head on the edge of the seat. Dark eyes looking him over. “I’ll move you to the guest room if you like. Now that you don’t have to pretend to be an ordinary cat.” 

“Your bed is perfectly fine,” Gu Chang said with a bit of smugness. “And maybe i’m not an ordinary cat, but i’m still a cat. The idiot who cursed me didn’t know what he was doing, so I don’t know if there’s a cure. Honestly, I'm expecting to be this way until I die. There’s worse places to end up,” he said, looking around the fancy house before his green eyes landed back on Zhao Deyin. “With worse company.”

“That is very true.” Zhao Deyin grinned, then reached up to scratching Sage’s head. “Well unless you try to hurt me and the others then I am going to say this can be your home now.” He replied, “Surely where you were at when this was done was not where you wanted to be.”

“You’ve no idea,” Gu Chang said in agreement, then moved to wiggle down off the chair. “Now, don’t let that chocolate croissant go stale. Given I can’t eat chocolate in this body, I refuse to watch you waste it.” Flicking his tail in amusement, he waddled off, tail high, to explore. “And show me those fish you don’t want me to eat. This body wants to chew on some grass.”

“Absolutely not. I don’t want you in the habit of going in there and getting sealed inside. You can look through the glass at it’s prettiness.” Zhao Deyin sassed, “And it shouldn’t be that hard to find. Look to your seven.” He went over grabbing his croissant but leaving his coffee on the table. “The only out is the opening at the top big enough for you.” 

Gu Chang looked up at it, snorting, and approached the glass wall. “It’s this grass or one of your plants,” he said, sassing right back, and there was a grin in his voice. “You do realize this body does need grass from time to time.”

“Yeah, well this one in here isn’t going to be the one. If you’ll follow the hallway to the right there is a long hallway that leads to the garden with the pool. I’ll get you a collar and have the door modified. Let’s go out to the garden if you want.” Zhao Stated, walking towards said hallway. Thankfully, that turn didn’t have stairs like the lowered kitchen. 

Gu Chang followed him, shaking out his fur. “Thank you, Clove,” he said, totally amused at the look he got for it. “You named me after an  _ herb.  _ I get to do the same if I want.”

“That’s because I thought you were a cat and you only have yourself to blame for your eyes being as they are.” Zhao Deyin responded, rolling his eyes. “Of course you’d name me after the lucky flower.” 

“I am not to blame for my eye color. I was born with them,” Gu Chang said, swatting Zhao Deyin’s leg with his tail. “And I said  _ clove,  _ not clover. Because you’re rich and spicy.”

“Ah, so my new roommate is flirty and sassy.” Zhao Deyin laughed heartily and went to sit under the plum tree. “And like I said  _ lucky _ .” He winked at Sage though there was a flush to his ears. “As for your eyes, you should thank your parents daily.”

Gu Chang settled into the man’s lap, careful of his shoulder, and loafed contendly. “My mother, actually,” he told him. “I always looked more like her. My older brother and sister look like my father did. Our parents died three years ago.”

He set his chin on Zhao Deyin’s knee and let his eyes close. For all the man knew he wasn’t a full cat now, he hadn’t lost any of that feeling of safety, which he was grateful for. “And I don’t know how lucky you would be, having  _ me  _ as a roommate pet.”

“I’m sorry for your loss. I only have my father and uncles. My mother died in..when I was two years old.” He smiled thinly for a moment before the smile brightened once more. “Ha, you’re lucky that we have the house to ourselves. Because we get a lot of thunderstorms this time of year and Zhao Bin is  _ terrified _ of them.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, “That’s actually how he met Li Min.” he rambled ignoring Sage’s comment about himself. His hand moving to gently rub his now favorite ear of Sage’s. “Is there anything like that I  _ should _ know about?” 

“Am I scared of thunderstorms? No,” Gu Chang told him and flopped over to stretch his feet into Zhao Deyin’s stomach. “No other strange fears or allergies either. The only thing I’m allergic to is bullshit.”

Zhao Deyin set down the now empty tray that had held the tasty pastry. He licked his fingers and leaned back against the tree. It wasn’t so cold right now. It was more of a lukewarm before the day would get a little warmer than get frigid. “I am allergic to the same thing you are but I do have a few regular fears that you can understand comes with my life which is the reason I live here.” 

“Oh?” Gu Chang watched him closely, taking in the way the shadows of the leaves above made the angles of Zhao Deyin’s face rather heavenly. “What would those fears be? So I don't accidentally scare you or make you shoot me or something.”

“You’re fine. It’s more that you might hear some things at night. I’m not a part of my father’s business as a preference and as a result of a…. _ event _ .” Zhao Deyin answered, “But I don’t have them as much anymore. If I do have a bad night, you might think that guest room is a retreat” 

Gu Chang nodded, though doubted he’d go anywhere. Nightmares were best not handled alone. “Noted,” he said and his ears flicked up as a leaf came down. He batted at it, unable to stop the itch of his cat body. “This medicine is amazing, by the way,” he said softly and looked back up at Zhao Deyin. “Thank you. For helping me.”

“Of course it is and you’re welcome.” Zhao Deyin laughed, taking the leaf and playing with it with Sage. He laughed softly at Sage swiping the leaf. “And thank you for not clawing my face off.” 

“Your face is too pretty to take off,” Gu Chang huffed and batted at the leaf again. “Besides, you literally saved my balls. So thanks.”

That made Zhao Deyin laugh heartily once more. “Well thank you, I happen to like my own pretty face and I think that it’s wrong to do that as well as declawing and shock collars.” Zhao Deyin responded, wiping the tear that’d come to his eye from laughing so hard. His ears flushing a darker shade of red. 

Gu Chang soaked in the beauty of the man and felt an odd sense of accomplishment. He wasn’t used to making people laugh. “Then I'm glad you were the one who found me, and wanted to keep me,” he said to that and snickered. “You're blushing.’

“I am too and I…” Zhao Deyin stumbled, looking away. “Shameless..” His voice soft a the end trying and failing to sound scolding. 

“I’m a cat. It’s not like i have to watch myself anymore,” Gu Chang pointed out before getting up with his feet balanced on Zhao Deyin’s chest and headbutting his chin. “Besides, it’s not like I'm getting dirt on you or anything. Who am I going to tell about how you snore? The neighborhood cat colony?”

“Sushi and Pineapple.” Zhao Deyin laughed, taking Sage’s face into his hands then he squished it while rubbing Sage’s soft ears. “That’d be who you’d talk too. It will be interesting to see how the three of you interact.” He leaned forward booping his nose against Sage’s without thinking. He blushed now down in his cheeks to his neck. “Sorry…” 

“I don’t mind, Clove,” Gu Chang said, amused. It was new, very new, to have someone be so openly affectionate with him like this, but he found he didn’t mind it too much. Maybe because his cat side was already in love with the free petting. “After all, I’m your cat.”

“You’re still you though and I should be more mindful. It’s just hard from where you’re adorable…” Zhao Deyin struggled to say. An apologetic smile on his face. “And you’re more than just a pet.”

“Maybe so, but still a cat. Still stuck here. And adorable? You wouldn’t be saying that to my real face,” Gu Chang laughed, because he already knew what Zhao Deyin would say to his human form. Lots of gushing about his eyes, probably. “Another perk of being a cat, I guess. Fuzzy cheeks. Don’t need to shave them, either. Bonus.” 

“You have no idea what I’d think of your real form.” Zhao Deyin sassed, lightly scratching Sage’s cheeks with the side of his fingers. “And if we can turn you back I guess I’ll miss these cheeks too.” He mused. 

“I won’t hold my breath about that,” Gu Chang said before pushing his face more into the scratches. “Besides, i get free pets like this. People just didn’t touch me when I was human. A beautiful man giving me all his attention? This is better.”

“It’s well deserved and not to be pretentious but I could sense that in the alley.” Zhao Deyin said, softly. “Besides, you’re the first I’ve given this kind of attention to in a very long time. Let me know if I get to be too much.” 

“Oh I will, trust me,” Gu Chang promised and headbutted him again.

xxx

“Be careful, little one.” Zhao Ning requested as he helped Qiu Rong out of the Jeep. His gaze flicking around them. The Gu Estate wasn’t as big as their compound but it was still large. It made him feel uneasy about the situation., but he knew that they needed to be here. Wu Cao had been so worried and this is the least they could do. He hoped that Gu Chang was alright. The man was upright, blunt, and good hearted but most importantly he was good to his girlfriend and boyfriend. 

Qiu Rong nodded and stepped down carefully, which for him meant only one stumble, not two. Thankfully, as always, Zhao Ning was there to steady him. He smiled up at him in thanks then his dark eyes were lighting on the beautiful house and grounds. Instantly he wrinkled his nose. “Wow. this place feels  _ terrible.” _

“I don’t like you here.” Zhao Ning responded, voice low so that only the two of them could hear it. “We will not stay long, alright? I will keep him busy as you do your business.” He guided Qiu Rong to the main residence front door.

Before they could knock a young woman opened the door with a red face while an older woman followed behind her. Her hair was in an elegant bun and in a long sleeved navy peplum dress with black lace roses embroidered on it. Her pumps clicking on the pavement. “If I believed him for a second Auntie I wouldn’t have pressed it. I  _ will _ find my brother.” The young woman stated. 

“A-Yu, please there is no reason to think your brother hasn’t gone and you don’t want to stir up more trouble for him.” The older woman responded with a frown. 

“With that lowlife? To Singapore? Not a chance and I’ll stir the pot till he is back here safe with me.” The young woman argued as she respectfully took the jacket the older woman was handing her. 

“Just wait and see he’ll turn u-.. oh hello.” The older woman started but finally spotted Qiu Rong and Zhao Ning. “How can I help you, gentlemen?” 

“Madam, we’re here to see Gu Chang,” Qiu Rong said with a respectful bow and a mask-like smile. “We were told he was here. Master Shao and Lady Wu have been trying to get a hold of him, but haven’t heard a word.”

“That’s because he’s missing!” The young woman fussed as she angrily put on her coat. 

“A-Yu, please.” Auntie Gu pleaded before gesturing for the men to come inside. “He’s currently in Singapore with his cousin but Gu Yong, his business partner and uncle is here, if you wish to speak with him about business.” 

The young woman rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “Goodbye, Auntie.” she said, turning towards Qiu Rong and Zhao Ning. “He’d never go to Singapore with that married-in pig and if you want to help me find him, here's my card.” She gave Zhao Ning the card and started walking back towards the parking lot seething.

“A-Ning, could you please talk to Master Gu?” Qiu Rong said, watching the girl stomp off. His sight trailed behind her shadow, where two children ran along the path, laughing and bright, racing each other to see who would reach their older brother first. He took the card and, with nod to Zhao Ning, hurried after Gu Chang’s sister, the echoes of their past happiness still in his ears. “Miss Gu, please wait!”

“What?” The woman bit out turning on her heels to look at him. “If you’re here to tell me that you agree with them then don’t waste your time.” 

“Gu Chang is not in Singapore,” Qiu Rong said, most assured of that. He could sense a bit of magic in her, the way he’d felt some in Gu Chang when they’d met in passing. He prayed that meant his own gift wouldn’t be so strange. “Miss Gu, I cannot say I know your brother well, but my wife does. And she assures me that he would never miss a design session with her or with Master Shao. Nor would he tell her that if something happened to him, to look closely at your uncle.”

The woman just stared at him for a few moments then tilted her head a little. Her jaw that had been tight loosened a bit. “I’m Gu Yanyu and the only one who’d ever harm Gu Chang is that old greedy bastard.” She said bluntly, crossing her arms. Her eyes narrowed, “You think you know where he is?” 

“No, i haven’t been here long enough to get a good reading, but I have a hunch. Sorta,” Qiu Rong said, chuckling in nerves. “I’m a psychic,” he explained his words and gestured back down the long driveway. “The first thing I felt was darkness here. My wife said he wasn’t looking forward to coming back. I haven’t seen much, but i did see you and him as children running down this very way,” he said, just to prove his sight to her. “You were wearing red bows in your braids and you had on a pink skirt with yellow flowers. He had a teddy bear under his arm. You were racing each other to meet your older brother, am I right?”

Gu Yanyu’s frown turned into a small thin smile. “It was one of the few times that he’d been able to come home. His gift isn’t like mine. It’s not easy to control when you’re young. He had to go stay at our Great Aunt’s private school.” She took a deep breath, “And even fewer times before our elder brother died here.” The last part her voice lowered then she looked back up at him. “Your gift isn’t wrong about this place being dark. There has been a lot of death here that isn’t counteracted by the births.” Gu Yanyu paused thinking of her Uncle. “Gu Yong is a shell and wishes he had the power that A-Chang has.”

Qiu Rong nodded once at that, feeling it a little more clearer. “My wife said that your brother told her your uncle was trying to sue him for the rights to his design work?”

“Not trying, doing. We’d finally found a lawyer that’d take our case and fight against that scumbag lawyer, Kong Duyi.” Gu Yanyu explained, her arm slipping away to gesture as she talked. “Then A-Chang says he needs to come to the estate to visit and I don’t understand what would make him come here. Our court date was set. And that bastard knows what my gift is and can manipulate it.” 

“What do you…” Qiu Rong trailed off, his own gift filling in the gap. “You think they manipulated him. Or blackmailed him here?” he said, frowning. Something was pulling him back to the house and he looked up at it. Immediately, he could see it through Gu Chang’s eyes, feel the nerves and anger and bitterness. He’d walked in this way and he’d never come back out. Not the way he came in. Not…

“Oh my gods,” Qiu Rong said and gestured for her to follow him. “The side garden. Can you show me the way over there? I think I’m getting something.”

“That’s not what you saw but come with me.” Gu Yanyu responded, leading the way. “And of course. He might have even threatened mother’s garden which is what you saw.” She lead him into a side garden but through a small maze to the garden that’d belonged to their mother when their parents had been alive.

“That’s not why…” Qiu Rong’s voice petered out yet again as his vision sharpened. The stench of something dark and evil permeated the place and he could feel the spike of sharp fear that had filled Gu Chang here. He frowned. “Is your uncle adept at any kind of magic?”

“No he’s a shell…” Gu Yanyu answered, then realized that Qiu Rong didn’t know what that meant. “We are taught that shells are people that have bodies that have potential for using magic but can’t possess our gifts nor will their spells or a curse be as effective as ours. Why do you ask?” 

“There’s a trace of dark magic here. He did something to Gu Chang,” Qiu Rong told her. “Or he tried to. Gu Chang isn’t here. I sense he got away but… there’s still something wrong,” he said, sighing and touching his forehead as his temples flared in warning. “He’s not dead. My gift is strongest with the deceased. His imprint wouldn’t be fighting me this much if he was dead.”

She frowned and looked around. The garden that was normally thriving no matter the season was dead. “Maybe...it’s because it’s dead here? His gift is chlorokinesis. When whatever he did to my didi, his magic must have clung to the dead plants here. That part of himself connected to your gift.” Gu Yanyu reasoned, “And if he got away...it must have changed him because if he appeared as himself I’d have found him by now.”

Qiu Rong nodded and gestured for her to lead the way back. “A-Ning is coming back,” he explained as they hurried back to the parking area. He pocketed the card she had given and palmed out his own, pressing it into her hand. “I’m part of the Zhao family,” he whispered. “I’ve been looking into your uncle’s dealings for awhile. Rest assured, we’re looking for Gu Chang too. I’ll let you know if I catch anything else. I promise.”

“I’ve heard of you lot from my brother and if you have anyone to interview don’t hesitate to call me.” Gu Yanyu replied, looking past Qiu Rong’s shoulder at the man Qiu Rong had called A-Ning. A small smirk forming on the corner of her lips. “Enjoy your bath.” It was all she said before turning to go to her glittering white sports car.

“Little one.” Zhao Ning called, coming to a stop behind Qiu Rong and wrapping an arm around the younger man’s waist. “Let’s go before I do something the Boss doesn’t want me to do.” 

“That bad?” Qiu Rong murmured and sank into him gratefully. “I agree. A bath is very much in order for us. Do you think we can sweet-talk A-Cao into making us some hot chocolate?”

“Yes and how did you…” Zhao Ning questioned but shook his head, chalking up the idea to Qiu Rong’s gift. “I think she can arrange to make us some along with her little fruit truffles.” He walked Qiu Rong back to the jeep and helped him inside.

“Ooh, yes, you have the best ideas, A-Ning,” Qiu Rong said happily as he buckled himself in. he immediately reached for the bag of medicine Zhao Ning and Wu Cao kept stocked for his common headaches, as well as he accompanying water bottle. “I think Gu Chang got away, but likely cursed,” he told Zhao Ning once they were pulling free from the estate. Immediately, he felt less tense and tainted with the place behind them. He reached over to set his hand on Zhao Ning’s thigh. “What did Gu Yong have to say? Must have been bad to upset you.”

“He said that Gu Chang declined his last offer to drop the lawsuit and when he didn’t he said that Gu Chang left to go to Singapore to visit the silk house they use. He took his cousin with him. Not only was it a lie but then he went on to state that Gu Chang was less of a man for liking men.” Zhao Ning answered, a disgust in his tone. “And apologized for being so careless about his affairs with such an important design house.”

Qiu Rong sighed and squeezed Zhao Ning’s thigh again, knowing what was bothering him more. Similar words had been spoken to his beloved too, once upon a time. “He’s not less,” he said softly. “And neither are you. Gu Yong will get what’s coming to him, I know he will.”

“I am sure of that as well and I don’t think that Gu woman would as well.” Zhao Ning responded, reaching down to take hold of Qiu Rong’s hand to intertwine their hands as he drove away from the Gu Estate., “And I know now that I am not less.” 

“Good. But if you ever do doubt, A-Cao and I are both here to snuggle those doubts away,” Qiu Rong promised and lifted their joined hands to kiss Zhao Ning’s knuckles.

“I never doubt your’s or A-Cao’s love.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, returning the favor to Qiu Rong’s hand. “It’s the one thing I believe in besides our family.”

Qiu Rong smiled sunnily at that and wiggled in his seat, eager to be home. “We believe in you too,” he said, voice sweet. “And we’ll cuddle you anyway. You’re amazing to cuddle.”

“So are you.” Zhao Ning grinned, pressing another kiss to Qiu Rong’s hand. “I’m wearing my beads today.” He chuckled knowing that his boyfriend was already restless. 

“I can sense them,” Qiu Rong said, grinning, and set his head against the seat to relax, the thought of home, a bath, and both his loved one’s in his arms making the last of his tension from the dark energy of the Gu house fade away.

xxx

If there was one thing Gu Chang was starting to love about his cat body, it was the instinct to nap for random periods of time in random places. Sunlight had never felt so good before and he was soon rather in love with the bay window in the living room, which got wonderful unimpeded sunshine over all of the soft rug. He had no idea how long he’d taken over the spot, or how long he’d napped, only that he was alone when he opened his eyes and he was impossibly warm from ears to tail to toe beans. He stretched and lazily hobbled to his feet, sniffing the air. The faintest timbre of Zhao Deyin’s voice reached him, thankfully on the same floor, and he slowly moved towards it, yawning as he went.

Zhao Deyin was sitting in the tea room. He was now dressed in a long sleeved white button up with the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone. The shirt was tucked into his jeans. He was working on some paperwork while on the phone, and now he was wearing a pair of thin gold rim glasses. His hair was also damp like he’d taken a shower. 

“It's bad but good news, then give his sister my number if she calls, okay?” Zhao Deyin responded. 

The voice was too tinny to hear this time, so Gu Chang didn’t try, though hearing the words  _ his sister  _ gave him pause. Was he talking about  _ a-jie?  _ Curious and hopeful, Gu Chang invited himself onto the man’s lap and flopped over it, stretching out before curling up and waiting for Zhao Deyin to be finished with his phone call, though he hoped the proximity would allow him to hear more of the conversation.

Zhao Deyin reached down to pet Sage. “I know but we don’t want her thinking we are trying to kidnap her brother in return…” he paused listening to Qiu Rong, “...she’s telepathic? Well then good. She’ll know we have nothing to hide then.” 

Gu Chang’s ears perked up at that. A telepath? They really were talking about his sister. He shuffled around to look up at Zhao Deyin better, still not sure if he wanted to say who he was, but feeling a swell of gratitude in his chest that Zhao Deyin and his family were actually looking for him and making sure his sister knew about it too. It warmed a part of his heart he didn’t expect to feel again and slowly pressed his face into Zhao Deyin’s chest.

As Qiu Rong talked Zhao Deyin felt Sage press into him and leaned down to kiss the top of the cats head as he stroked down Sage’s spine. “She’s right. That would make the most sense about you being able to have sensed him. Death is natural and a part of life. If his gift is chlorokinesis that is.” 

_ “It is. And there’s something more,”  _ Qiu Rong’s voice finally reached him given Zhao Deyin had bent over him for kisses. Gu Chang felt his body blush, but purred regardless, too pleased to care.  _ “Their uncle is a shell. I got the reading of a dark magic being used, which wouldn’t make sense because he wouldn’t be able to make it work correctly. Still, that’s what I felt happened. Whatever happened to Gu Chang, he escaped with his life, but he’s very likely cursed.” _

“Then we need to find him. A shell trying to do a blood curse could make something go wrong.” Zhao Deyin answered and kissed Sage’s head again. “In fact that’s probably what went wrong. Blood curses require blood from the one casting and the one being cursed. I bet he couldn’t get it from him.” A tinge of pride in his voice at Gu Chang’s strength. 

_ Damn right he couldn’t,  _ Gu Chng preened to himself, shivering again at the little kisses. He headbutted the man before he was out of range and yawned again, getting cozy.

_ “Probably not,”  _ Qiu Rong agreed around the sound of splashing water and the low murmur of Zhao Ning’s voice.  _ “Time for a bath now, A-Yin. I’ll text you later!” _

“Those three.” Zhao Deyin huffed with a smile as he tapped his AirPod then peered down at Sage. “How are you feeling before I lose you to another nap?” He asked, gently scratched under Sage’s chin. 

“A little stiff, but not painful,” Gu Chang told him, eyes fluttering at the scratches. “I’m not used to sleeping this much, it’s fucking weird. Human me was a near insomniac. Cat me wants none of that shit.”

“Good, then. That means you’re getting what your body needs. You’ll turn human and never forget it.” Zhao Deyin stated, grinning as he continued the scratches. “And I guess the stiffness is my fault. I worry about your stitches. So I apologize for keeping you mostly isolated upstairs.” 

Gu Chang rolled his eyes. “If I really cared about that, I’d do something about it. I don’t do anything i don’t want to do. I’m stiff because i haven’t used my shoulder much. That’s just part of healing.”

He headbutted him one more time to punctuate that, before turning around in his lap to peer at the paperwork strewn around the low table. “What are you working on?”

Zhao Deyin pressed another kiss to the cat's head. “I am working on the winter couture collection. It will be called Endless Waltz and Is going to be gowns and suits.” Zhao Deyin answered, grabbing several of Wu Cao’s sketches for potential pieces to show Sage. 

Gu Chang looked over them critically. Wu Cao always did amazing work and he was oddly comforted by the familiar detailing. “No bad frilly collars,” he praised with a smirk in his voice. “That’s good.”

“No, we won’t be seeing those. This is exclusively Wu Cao’s designs. If we have time she has some lingerie designs too. Though I’m not sure she’s going to do that. If that’s the case I’ll push them to the spring and add the men’s lingerie too she’s started.” He pushed back the two body suit lingerie pieces.

Gu Chang recognized them and wanted to laugh. Oh, how easy it would be to give himself away. Did he dare? Considering how many people were looking for him, it would probably be the safest option. But.. what then? Did that mean he’d have to leave? His ears went back a moment as he thought on it, on the little kisses he probably wouldn’t get anymore, and sighed.

His mother had always told him to be responsible. He wouldn’t dishonor her memory now. “I remember these,” he said, glad his voice was strong. “Cao- _ er  _ made me try on that blue one.” 

“She does have an eye for wha-“ Zhao Deyin started but stopped. His heart racing as he realized what Sage he said. “A-Cao had you try this one?” He fumbled pointing to the flesh toned gossamer, dark blue ribbon, and blue and silver embroidered roses. 

“It’s because my own designs never incorporate those elements and she likes to remind me of what i’m missing,” Gu Chang scoffed, though it was fond. He reached out a paw and slid over a far more simple design. “This one is based on one of mine. It never made it off the drawing board but she liked it and I wasn’t about to say no to her.”

“Gu Chang, I think I need a minute. Do you mind resting on the table for a moment?” Zhao Deyin stated, feeling a bit overwhelmed by finding out the cat is Gu Chang mixed with the embarrassment of all the things he’d said in the cat’s presence. His hand hadn’t moved to actually stop holding Gu Chang though.

Gu Chang sighed but obliged him, though ended up under the table instead of on top of it. “I just felt bad not saying it,” he said gruffly, “since you’re all trying so hard to find me. It’d be a dick move to just let you keep searching when i’m right here.” 

Zhao Deyin listened as he laid flat on the ground and just breathed. His ears flushing red. “I...thank you for telling me. I must have made you uncomfortable talking about you like that last night.” Zhao Deyin covered his face with his arm. “I am so sorry.” 

Gu Chang snorted and wiggled free of the table before silently moving towards the man. He hopped up on his chest without preamble and flopped down. “I wasn’t uncomfortable. More confused. I wouldn’t have expected to be on your radar, except maybe as your competition.”

“It’s clothing, Gu Chang. And my designers speak for themselves and so do you. I see you as a colleague though the directors view you as one.” Zhao Deyin replied, not moving his arm. “How could you not be on my radar? You’re talented, intelligent, witty, and everything else I said last night.” 

“Let me rephrase,” Gu Chang chuckled, highly amused by the shade of red the man was turning. “I didn’t expect to be someone you wanted to date. Usually the illusion snaps the moment I open my mouth. I know i’m an asshole and I’m pretty much only good for a fuck - someone else’s words, not mine,” he said and stretched out his leg to flex his toes against Zhao Deyin’s neck. “No one usually wants more than friendship or a fling with me. That’s why i’m confused, but that being said...”

He pulled his foot back in and slipped off Zhao Deyin’s chest, but didn’t go far. He flopped against him on the floor like they were about to take a nap together. “If I’d known you wanted to take me out to dinner, I would have said yes. And no, i’m not just saying that. I do what I want because I want to. I would have accepted your offer.”

“I actually called. It wasn’t bullshit. “ Zhao Deyin sighed, finally letting his arm slip off his face. “And to clarify that I’m not a fling kind of man. So I’d have wanted to date you for the long haul. Besides the first time I heard you talk was you saying to Wu Cao  _ Well fuck’em if they don’t like it _ . Which had been about the men’s lingerie pieces for her fall collection last year. So the way you talk doesn’t bother me.”

Gu Chang huffed a little, but believed him, and when Zhao Deyin’s arm flopped to the ground, he shifted closer so he was nestled in the crook of the man’s armpit, chest, and forearm, which gave him the perfect place to rest his chin. He yawned wide and closed his eyes. “Noted,” he murmured. “And thank you for seeing something in me worthy of you. I may not understand, but i believe you.”

Zhao Deyin smiled and booped Gu Chang on his nose. “Start taking more notes then. You are worthy of everything, Gu Chang. I hope to make you see it.” Zhao Deyin said, then rub Gu Chang’s ear. “And help turn you human if I can.” .”

“Considering this is already a messed up version of what my uncle actually wanted to do, I’m not hopeful,” Gu Chang told him honestly. “So don’t beat yourself up if it’s not possible.”

“I know but if there is a way to give you back your old life then I’ll do it.” Zhao Deyin stated, gently petting Gu Chang. “Though if you were to be human I’d miss this face of yours.”

“Oh? Am I cute to you like this?” Gu Chang teased, preening a little. “I don’t even know what I look like in this form. For all I know, there’s a mohawk situation up there.”

“Yes, you’re cute and you know it. I’ve been gushing about you for two days.” Zhao Deyin responded, gently scratching behind Gu Chang’s ear. “Brat.”

“I am that,” Gu Chang said, kneading the carpet with his claws, and shuffled just a little closer. “So, since you know who I am, does that mean I need to leave?”

“No, Gu Chang. You can stay as long as like and be careful what you knead. A-Cao picked out this rug.” Zhao Deyin teased as he scratched playfully down Gu Chang’s spine. He chuckled a bit as Gu Chang swayed then swished his tail. 

Gu Chang purred, more to make the man smile than anything, and felt rather accomplished at it. “If you don’t get up now, I'm claiming you as a pillow for the unforeseeable future that involves a nap,” he told him bluntly, face squishing into the man’s forearm to show his gratitude.

Zhao Deyin laughed at that. “Then may we got into the living room or sunroom? I prefer to be comfortable as well. I’ll even carry you.” Zhao Deyin requested.

“Isn’t there a magazine in the sun room with my face on it?” Gu Chang huffed in amusement but stood so Zhao Deyin could get up. “The  _ Vogue _ issue… was that the one with the leather jacket? Or was it the v-neck?”

“The leather jacket.” Zhao Deyin said, voice dropping a bit as his ears flushed red again. He quickly got up then scooped up Gu Chang to take him to the sun room upstairs. It was warm and had the best two beach like armchairs that were plush. Once in the room, he paused. “First, may I close the door and second, blinds up or down.”

“Do as you like,” Gu Chang said, taking in the room with a critical eye. He wiggled a bit until Zhao Deyin set him on one of the chairs and hummed, pleased at how soft it was. “I feel like this chair is worth more than my apartment,” he mused and rubbed up against the back of it. “And I’m going to shed all over it.” He sounded rather pleased about that.

“Since I don;’t know where you used to live, Gu Chang. I will take your word for it and it’s not like I’m hovering over with a vacuum.” Zhao Deyin laughed, softly and shut the door. It just made him feel safer when he was in this room. He had no idea why. Then he moved over to the other armchair. Zhao Deyin sprawled out. The warmth of the room and the sound of Gu Chang’s happy purs made him sleepy.

Gu Chang hopped the short distance between the chairs and flopped into Zhao Deyin’s side, also rather sleepy. He hoped it was mostly the meds. As much as all this sleep felt nice, it was a little annoying too. Then again, it wasn’t like he had much else to do anyway. He was no longer human, no longer a designer or model or anything. He was the housepet to a gorgeous man and he may as well take full advantage. So he did.

“I like this room,” he decided, sprawled on his back and feet curved in the air. “Is this your favorite room?”

“Yes, it is besides the tea room we were just in. This room allows for me to relax.” Zhao Deyin answered, wrapping an arm around Gu Chang. “Tell me what you can hear.”

Gu Chang closed his eyes and let his ears work. It was slightly muffled by Zhao Deyin’s arm and clothes. “Your heartbeat,” he told the man. “Your breath. The air coming through the vent in the corner. But i can’t hear anything outside, like your bodyguard downstairs, I don’t hear his humming anymore. Soundproofing, I’m guessing?”

“And that’s what makes it my favorite too.” Zhao Deyin nodded sleepily in praise. “I can be truly alone without distraction though you’re a pretty good one.”

GU Chang snorted and rolled just a little so his paws were propped on the man’s chest and his back was fully braced by Zhao Deyin’s arm. “Well, if you ever need me to leave, just say so. The perks of having a talking pet. You can just tell me what’s going on and I understand it.”

“Yes, and if I do then I will come to talk to you about the situation.” He let Gu Chang get used to being the spot before running his hand through Gu Chang’s hair. He yawned. “Now, let’s take advantage of having this moment to rest.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Gu Chang said, sounding half asleep already, and in a moment of slightly twitching paws, he was fast asleep against him. It took Zhao Deyin a little bit longer. Though between the purring, comforting weight of Gu Chang against him, and the quiet he too fell asleep. 

xxx

Gu Chang had no idea how long they were in the room sleeping, but his stomach was growling when he finally opened his eyes again. He was still snuggled in close to Zhao Deyin and considered being embarrassed by that, then remembered he was a cat. So who really cared? He didn’t.

He yawned and stretched out, then set his chin on Zhao Deyin’s chest. “Come on, I’m not the only one with a growling stomach,” he said to him and poked him with his paw.

“But it’s so nice, A-Chang.” Zhao Deyin mumbled sleepily as he slowly woke up stretching. He slowly opened his eyes and took in the room. The light was a dimming orange and gold. When Gu Chang poked him again he huffed. “Fine, I guess I could make us something to eat.” 

"Do you even cook, rich boy?" Gu Chang had to ask, laughing as he hopped down. 

“Better than you probably, car boy. My uncle is a chef.” Zhao Deyin sassed, getting up. He stood up stretching. A few bones popped and he let out a pleased sigh. “I’m thinking about salad and soup for me and you can have some fish.” He planned out loud as he walked to the stairs. He stopped peering down at Gu Chang. “You want me to carry you or do you want to try to follow?” 

"I should probably walk a bit. Stretch this shoulder out," Gu Chang reasoned and hobbled after him. "And fish? What kind do you have? If you say anchovy, we will have words."

“I believe salmon is what was shredded in the container below your chicken one. Do you want me to check all that he prepared for you? Then you choose?” Zhao Deyin asked, “And I won’t serve you food that I myself wouldn’t eat.” 

Gu Chang shook his head. "I'm not picky, I just have working tastebuds," he chuckled and followed him into the kitchen. 

“Oh? So mine aren’t?” Zhao Deyin laughed as he went to the pantry to get a few options for Gu Chang to choose from. He picked up Gu Chang and sat him on the island. “So which one?” 

"I actually meant A-Ling. His taste buds are burnt as shit," Gu Chang laughed and sniffed each one. He papped the salmon one. "Yours, I'm not sure yet. It's not like I've watched you eat."

“Oh, yeah you’re right. Did you see how much of that green sauce he poured onto his dinner at the Gears of Love gala? How does Lan Jingyi stand to kiss him?” Zhao Deyin playfully teased, now understanding that Gu Chang wasn’t the man’s soon to be boyfriend. He poured the chosen salmon into Gu Chang’s bowl and sat it on the island while he put the others back. He sat the used container in the sink. He’d wash it with his own dishes later then he went to the fridge pulling out: spinach, already corn kernels removed from the cob, grated cheese, avocado, carrots, celery, radish, eggs, and a red vinaigrette in a decanter. He spread it out and grabbed his cutting board with a knife. Then got a pot of water started for the eggs. 

Gu Chang sat to eat so he could watch, oddly mesmerized by the sight. "How are you not beating suitors off with a stick?" He asked, huffing around his bite.

“I’m a Zhao. The fear is always there.” Zhao Deyin chuckled and felt a small pang of sadness as he put on his apron then started mincing his vegetables. “That or I learn that they are just trying to get close to family.” 

“Sounds like you haven't met someone good enough,” Gu Chang said, no nonsense, and batted at the apron tail when Zhao Deyin moved past. “You need someone who doesn’t give a fuck about your family name. Or fear you.”

“They aren’t scared of me, A-Ch….Gu Chang. It’s my family. They get the impression that I will stalk them or hurt them if they leave me. In the words of my ex named Krist that left via voicemail after I left for the office ‘It was his perfect chance to leave before Cai Chen Yu could escort him to work like a dog.’” He huffed, “It was for his own safety. His work place was near the waterfront and Uncle Tang was having an issue with that area. I just wanted him safe and we had talked it over.” He stilled realizing that he’d minced that radish a little too finely and sighed. Zhao Deyin shrugged. At least it was still edible.

“What an ass,” Gu Chang said with a stretch before going in for another bite. “Would you stalk or hurt someone for leaving you?”

“No, of course not. Why go after someone that doesn’t want you?” Zhao Deyin responded, shaking his head. “I would have even let Cai Chen Yu or Zhao Bin help him pack. Hell he could have brought his friends over. In fact every time that I encouraged him to bring his friends around he had excuses or just said no. Uh, I am…” He gestured with his knife to the side as he continued, “...talking about my former home. It was my penthouse. This home is new. Uncle Tang is back and when he is home then we must live together.” The for our protection part was left out but obvious.

Gu Chang snorted, but nodded. “You are a good man,” he said, meaning it, and licked the bottom of his bowl for the last of the flavor then sat back, licking his lips and paw. “Kind. And you manage to only attract idiots. You deserve better than that.”

“You’re kind to say that and I guess I do because I forget who I am.” Zhao Deyin replied, taking the empty bowl to the sink then put his salad together. The smell of a raspberry vinaigrette coming from the decanter. “You’re a good man too but you’re a workaholic and you’ve been hurt too. So I guess that’s why you come blind to idiots like me.” 

“I don’t think… well, no, you are an idiot,” Gu Chang chuckled. “But that’s not why I don’t look for anyone. I have the same problem as you do. People use me for sex or to get close to my family money. And it’s not like I have a line of people wanting to date me. But you will remember I said I would have gladly had dinner with you.”

“I remember, Gu Chang. Just know that those cheekbones would have to work harder than to get me into bed after one dinner. I want to  _ know _ you.” Zhao Deyin said, gaze meeting Gu Chang’s. “Now, the second date maybe. Your eyes are beautiful and you do have that one look that could make anyone agree to do anything.”

“I don’t want to make you do anything besides be you,” Gu Chang huffed then moved to sit across from him. “And we’re having dinner now, aren’t we? Just the two of us and that bodyguard in the back room.”

“Is he still humming?” Zhao Deyin asked, moving to sit at the counter. His legs dangling as he ate.

“Yes,” Gu Chang said, his tail curling around his feet. He watched Zhao Deyin curiously and chuckled lowly. “So, where would you have taken me to dinner?” he asked. 

“If he’s humming that BlackPink song then he’s on break in there.” Zhao Deyin grinned, using his fork to mix some of his salad. “I was going to take you to the GoldFinch. I love it there.” He looked down thinking about how Gu Chang would have been the first that he’d taken there.

“I’ve only been there once, for  _ a-jie’s  _ birthday,” Gu Chang told him and laid down, chin on his paws. “Candlelit dinner? The balcony room, or the courtyard?”

“I like the balcony room and I would have made you a candlelight dinner here.” Zhao Deyin answered, reaching over to pet Gu Chang. “I have a pergola in the garden connecting the house from the annex where A-Rong, A-Cao, and Ning-ge live.”

Gu Chang purred at the petting. “Would you still ask me out, or is the tail a deal-breaker for you?” he asked, flicking it side to side.

“I’d still ask you out. The tail is cute.” Zhao Deyin laughed. That’s when he realized that he hadn’t gotten something to drink. He got up and grabbed a glass filling it with ice water. He also got a bowl of water for Gu Chang in case the cat was thirsty too. Then he sat back down. “So’s the nose. I’ll miss that too if you’re able to be human again.” His gaze dropping to Gu Chang’s splotchy black and pink nose.

That nose twitched as Gu Chang concentrated on it, then blinked up at him. “Well then, yes,” he said, sounding smug, and sniffed over the water before carefully lapping it up with his tongue. He still wasn’t used to it, but it helped that his tongue was grooved and rough, which helped catch the water. He couldn’t imagine how smooth dog tongues did it. “And I say we move this to the living room and get some candles. It’s not the Goldfinch, but a date is what we make it anyway.”

“If you wish, Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin laughed. He sat his fork down. “I’ll be back.” 

Not waiting for Gu Chang to answer, Zhao Deyin left to go to the living room. He finally came back a few minutes later. The faint smell of a burnt match scent on him. He put Gu Chang down before gathering up the food and his drinks. 

Zhao Deyin headed into the livingroom where the light had been dimmed down. The coffee table was covered with a dark navy throw with silver threaded phoenixes on it with two three wick candles on each side. Other than the candles, the dim light came through the terrarium. 

“I hope that this is alright. “ Zhao Deyins said, softly as he set Gu Chang’s water across from him. He sat down on the floor and scooted close to the coffee table.

Even knowing it was coming, Gu Chang felt his whole body warm with a blush and he nodded, chin on the end of the table. “It’s perfect,” he told him with a soft, low tone, and purred to accentuate that. “Zhao Deyin.”

“Gu Chang.” Zhao Deyin stated, helping Gu Chang onto the table. “Thank you. It’s the least I can do for fumbling and not asking you beforehand.”

“Well, at least this way you have me at my most honest. No point hiding,” Gu Chang pointed out and curled around his water bowl, purring at the man. “Besides, we got here eventually.”

“So I would have had to face a coy Gu Chang instead of the cat I am talking to tonight.” Zhao Deyin huffed with a smile as he took a bite. He hummed a t the taste. It had been a while since he had eaten this salad with this raspberry vinaigrette. “And what would you have eaten if we’d made it to the Goldfinch?” 

Gu Chang considered that. “Probably a stew.  _ A-Jie  _ got a hot pot that was pretty great. Maybe a vegetable soup with bread?”

“That sounds delicious. I like their french onion soup that is served in a bread bowl.” Zhao Deyin responded, “And their tiramisu.” 

Gu Chang chuckled and flicked his ears. “And are you a sweets man, or savory?”

“Depends on the moment and now I’d like something savory maybe later.” Zhao Deyin chuckled. “There is half of a cheesecake with blackberry jam in the fridge that A-Cao made a night or two ago.” 

“Rude,” Gu Chang snorted. “Telling me about sweets I can’t eat in this form.” Still, there was a smile in his voice. “Brat.”

“I’d apologize but that offended look on your cat face is adorable.” Zhao Deyin responded, reaching over to scratch behind Gu Chang’s ear. “I can eat it for you if you like.” 

“Not my kink,” Gu Chang huffed, more to see the man blush than anything. “Eat it if you want. What is your favorite meal?”

“I like chicken cordon bleu or a good bowl of ramen.” Zhao Deyin answered, blushing still. He hadn’t meant his words to come across like that. It was good to know that Gu Chang was more teasing than he expected. A small smile formed on his lips. “How about you? What is your favorite meal?” 

“Pork dumplings,” Gu Chang told him with a pleased purr. “With fresh bread and roasted peppers.”

“Oh those are good choices.” Zhao Deyin stated before taking another bite. “What is your favorite color?”

“Dark forest green,” Gu Chang said with his nose in the air. “And yes, I'm aware that it is highly specific, but i’m a designer so I’m allowed.”

“Oh? So me saying that deep burgundy is my favorite isn’t being  _ specific _ at all.” Zhao Deyin sassed back at him. A smirk now on his lips as he took a bite of his salad. “Why dark forest green?” 

_ “Ge-ge  _ was able to see the colored essence in everyone’s soul. He told me mine was dark forest green,” Gu Chang told him softly. “The first robe he made for me was that color.”

“You’re brother was an inspiration and I think that color would be stunning on you.” Zhao Deyin grinned. “Makes those eyes of yours stand out.” 

“Is that your favorite feature on me? You keep bringing it up,” GU Chang huffed and stood up with a stretch, then slipped into Zhao Deyin’s lap, kneading the fabric on his thigh. “Your eyes are pretty spectacular too.”

“Yes, your eyes are my favorite feature you have. They’re otherworldly and I guess that makes sense considering you’re different from me. I’m not even a shell.” Zhao Deyin chuckled, “And my eyes are very common.” 

“Common, maybe, but no less beautiful, if only because they’re yours,” Gu Chang said, primly, and headbutted his chin. “Burgundy is a perfect color for you. If there is only one thing I can regret about not being human, it’s no longer being able to make you something to wear.”

“If you don’t get too in the future, A-Cao has made me plenty for you to enjoy.” Zhao Deyin huffed, then kissed the top of Gu Chang’s head before the cat could chin butt him again. 

Gu Chang froze and shivered, purring lowly. “That… is not fair,” he said and shifted up to get another.

“I feel like it is plenty fair.” Zhao Deyin responded, doing it again. He let out a pleasant sound of his own at hearing Gu Chang purring happily. “And by the sounds you're making, it’s not unwanted.”

‘Not unwanted,” Gu Chang assured him and melted into his chest, a purring mess of fur. “Not a word about this to anyone,” he huffed, sounding blissful.

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Zhao Deyin murmured, pressing another kiss to Gu Chang’s head. He leaned back against the couch and used his arm to keep Gu Chang in place. “Not that kind of man.”

“No one would believe it anyway,” Gu Chang chuckled and sniffed under the man’s jaw, his nose tickled by his rich smell. “Except maybe my sister… who i really need to tell that I’m alive, at least.”

Zhao Deyin tilted his neck to the side so that Gu Chang had more access. “How do you ant me to let her know? Invite her over and let her see you for herself?” he asked, gently scratching up and down Gu Chang’s back. 

“Call her. I can still talk through the phone,” Gu Chang pointed out and nuzzled in more. He felt half-drunk on the man’s scent and licked a gentle stripe on his pulse.

Zhao Deyin shivered at the feel. “I..one second.” He replied,reaching for his phone in his side pocket. He tapped on the number Qiu Rong had texted him and called his sister. Once it started ringing, Zhao Deyin put the phone on speaker phone. “T-there.” Zhao Deyin stumbled as Gu Chang did it again. “Brat-t.” 

Gu Chang preened, smug, before shifting to focus on the phone. Unsurprisingly, his sister let it go to voicemail, the way she did with all calls that could be spam, and he licked his lips as the recording beep sounded. “ _ A-jie, _ it’s me. Call me back on this number.” He let Zhao Deyin hang up on him and waited, oddly anxious as the phone sat silent.

“I should have had A-Rong give her my number too.” Zhao Deyin said, gently petting Gu Chang to give him comfort. “I am sure that she wi-”

Before he could finish the sentence Zhao Deyin’s phone started ringing with Gu Yanyu’s number. He immediately answered and put the phone on speaker phone. 

“Where the hell are you?” Gu Yanyu greeted, without giving Gu Chang the ability to speak. “God, if you’re  _ actually _ in Singapore I will skin you alive.”

“I’m not in Singapore,” Gu Chang rolled his eyes, though he breathed out slowly in relief. “And don’t skin me. I’d make a good pair of mittens right now. The toad cursed me.”

“Oh thank god,” Gu Yanyu breathed out before going silent. “Wait.. he cursed you? And mittens? What did he turn you into a sheep or dog?” 

Gu Chang scoffed, then meowed into the phone. “Yes, you can laugh, but given I’m currently sitting in a hot guy’s lap, who’s really winning here.”

“Yeah, well we both know you’d rather be  _ human _ sitting in _ that _ guy’s lap. Do you remember which curse he hit you with?” Gu Yanyu asked.

“Hot guy knows that answer, a botched blood curse.” Zhao Deyin answered, gently scratching behind Gu Chang’s ear. 

“He wanted to turn me into a puppet,” Gu Chang said in agreement. “But the curse couldn’t complete because he couldn’t get my blood in time and he lost control of it. Hence, I’m now a walking hairball.”

At that, Gu Yanyu snorted. “Of course he couldn’t get any of your blood but we will need his to undo what he’s done. For that ingredient, A-Chang your  _ hot guy _ can help us.” 

“Or I can. Just launch me at his dick, I’m sure I’ll get something with my claws,” Gu Chang said, making a low yowl at the thought, toes flexing.

“No, you’re to be the best little furbrat and stay where Zhao Deyin has you. He’s a shell. He can sense you have magic.” Gu Yanyu responded, “If Gu Yong finds out that you’re still alive and not dead after being transformed he will zone in. We want the element of surprise because I feel like we should give him a taste of his own medicine except make it permanent.” 

“Turn him into the rat he is,” Gu Chang offered, though he was obviously pouting. “I don’t do well staying still, you know this. So get it done fast.”

“Oh, don’t worry I will.” Gu Yanyu grinned, “and behave for your  _ hot guy _ .” At that she hung up the phone. 

“Well, I’m starting to think that you only like me for my body there,  _ furbrat _ .” Zhao Deyin teased as he set the phone on the coffee table. 

“Body is a perk, but not the best thing, or the only thing,” Gu Chang assured him and stuffed his face back into the crook of Zhao Deyin’s neck. “Now, where were we?”

“You scenting me like your favorite blanket.” Zhao Deyin answered, going back to gently petting Gu Chang. 

“Well, you smell nice,” Gu Chang defended gruffly, though he was purring loudly now. “It’s stupid, but half of me wishes this was the cure. A kiss from a pretty man. Then I could kiss him back properly. Fuck my uncle double time for making it complicated as shit.”

Zhao Deyin huffed a smile at being told he smelled nice. Then pressed a kiss to Gu Chang’s forehead once more. “Well I for one can be patient in waiting to be kissed properly by you.” He said, rubbing his chin on the top of Gu Chang’s head.

Gu Chang shivered at that and lifted his face a little to nudge his nose to Zhao Deyin’s chin. “I don’t like waiting, but I guess you’re worth it, so I’ll  _ try  _ to be patient,” he grumped and settled into his chest again to purr and enjoy the petting and kisses, heart racing and body light with warmth.

“Good because good things come to those who are patient.” Zhao Deyin chuckled lightly. “How about we call the date finished for the night and get some sleep? Not that we’ve not done that most of the day today.” 

“I’m a cat. Naps are a day well spent,” Gu Chang pointed out, but nodded. “More sleep is always good. And getting something soft under this shoulder.”

“That’s true but what’s my excuse. The paperwork in the tea room isn’t going to do itself.” Zhao Deyin responded, as he held Gu Chang to get up. “Let me get this cleaned up and I could meet you upstairs unless you want me to carry you up there first?” 

“I don’t mind waiting for you,” Gu Chang said, in a bit of wonderment that it was actually true in more ways than one, and followed along after him as best he could. His heart felt too warm and almost quaking, like something was happening that had never happened before, but he wasn’t sure what. He hoped that whatever it was he was feeling, it was returned by the man. “Look at you, making me patient. Brat.”

“You’re welcome.” Zhao Deyin responded, putting things back in their proper place. Then Zhao Deyin took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher along with the other ones already in the sink. He could see Gu Chang’s gate was getting more tense. Zhao Deyin picked him up and cradled him to his chest. “Now, we can go upstairs.”

Upstairs in his bedroom, Zhao Deyin sat Gu Chang on the bed and went to the bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt as he went tossing it in the basket before picking up a dark hearth grey oversized v-neck and a pair of black cotton sleeping pants. On his back was a set of names and dates on his right shoulder was clear as he stepped into the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later smelling a bit minty and newly clothed. 

“Alright, so pick your side you bedhog.” Zhao Deyin teased, turning off the bathroom lights. 

GU Chang, who was already in the smack middle of the bed, just stretched his little paws out more. “Bedhog and damn proud,” he huffed, amused, and looked him over appreciatively. “Ask me  _ nicely  _ and  _ maybe  _ i’ll move.”

“Nah, I think I like you there.” Zhao Deyin smiled moving to get into bed. He curled himself around Gu Chang. “You’re adorable like this.” Zhao Deyin leaned in kissing Gu Chang’s forehead then rubbed his face against him. “Goodnight, Gu Chang.” Then he rested his head on the pillow beside him. A sleepy smile on his face. 

"Go the fuck to sleep," Gu Chang murmured back, all affection, and watched the man slowly drift off. He felt that warmth again, that wonder that this person actually liked him, wanted him, cared for him, and shivered in something he'd never felt. Slowly, he sat up and stared down at Zhao Deyin's peaceful face and huffed, feeling impossibly soft. 

"Brat," he breathed out and pressed his muzzle to Zhao Deyin's lips in a kiss, or as good of a kiss as he could give. He was surprised by the wave of sleepiness that followed the action and, with a wide yawn, snuggled back into Zhao Deyin, warm and content.

xxx

He knew that it was early morning when Zhao Deyin started to stir. There was a twitching pressure against his chest. He made a soft grunting noise as he tried to shift into a better position to make it stop. However, he found that he wasn’t able to move. Blearily, Zhao Deyin opened his eyes. The bedroom was mostly dark because he’d made sure to tap the switch for the shades to come down. But he could still make out the room from the glow coming through the slightly open bedroom door. He peered down at his chest seeing that it was a human hand and frowned. That’s when he noticed that there was a bare leg sprawled over his hip. The weight against his side also keeping him in place.

A sense of panic rose as he schooled his breathing. That of course caused the hand to twitch a bit more digging into his chest. He turned his head slowly and all the tension left his body. It was Gu Chang. His heart sang and grinned remembering what the other had wished for over their dinner date. So, he evened out his breathing again and carefully pulled the comforter back over them. He turned his head pressing a kiss to Gu Chang’s head softly before going back to sleep. He’d let Gu Chang realize he’s human when he woke and enjoy the happiness from the man then. 

It didn't take too long. The grumble of his stomach had Gu Chang groaning as sleep slipped from him and he pressed his face more into Zhao Deyin. The man's smell seemed to be everywhere, but not as strong as it'd been. Probably, his nose was utterly clogged. No wonder.

Snorting, he moved to stretch and sit up, but immediately the movement felt wrong. He paused, feeling cold, and stared down at his lap a long, long moment. His human lap.

"What. The fuck." He said, blunt and irritated. "How the fuck."

“Shhhhh, shhhh, A-Chang…” Zhao Deyin responded sleepily, shifting a little with the new freedom of his limbs. “...come back to sleep.”

Gu Chang did not. Instead, he looked down at his hands and felt the,away of his hair against his cheek and jaw. In a daze, he reached back for his shoulder and winced as his stitches flared in warning. "Ow, fuck. Guess I'm not dreaming then."

“No, you’re not and be careful.” Zhao Deyin stated now awake after hearing Gu Chang curse about his wound. He flipped on the lamp and checked the stitches. “Good, the transition back into your human body kept them intact. Let me get you some pain meds.” Zhao Deyin got up after tossing back the covers to go to the bathroom. He came back with a cup of water and pain pills “This should help.”

Gu Chang took them with a breath of thanks, his movement shifting the bed covers low on his bare hips. He hardly cared, having dressed in the same room as his brother the majority of his life. So he focused more on the pills and downing the water.

"That is so much easier," he huffed. "I know my tongue is talented, but fuck damn. Drinking as a cat was tedious."

“Probably would have helped if you weren’t injured the majority of the time you were a cat.” Zhao Deyin replied, kneeling to check Gu Chang for injuries that might have transitioned over too. 

Gu Chang snorted but didn't refute that. It was true enough. "Well it gets your hands on me, so how can I complain."

“You are such a brat.” Zhao Deyin huffed with a smile, his hands resting on Gu Chang’s knees after he was confident that Gu Chang wasn’t going to hide any injuries. He moved to stand to his full height. “Let me get you something to wear.” 

Gu Chang watched him, rubbing an eye as a hint of sleepiness returned. He hadn't slept so good in his whole life as he had as a cat. He already missed it. "You're taking this rather well."

“That’s because my best friend is like you and I’ve seen things. The second is the far less noble option but you’re injured and I want to take care of you.” Zhao Deyin explained coming back with a super soft oversized sweater and a pair of boxers he hadn’t thrown away that he shrunk in the wash a few weeks ago that might fit Gu Chang. “Now, lets get some more sleep. I know you’re still tired.” He booped Gu Chang’s nose and ushered him to lay down. 

Gu Chang watched him all the while as he dressed, but when he wasn't booted out he laid back and sighed, ears a little red. "You're not going to ask how the curse lifted?"

“...I figured it was your wish.” Zhao Deyin sheepishly replied, shutting the sliding bedroom doors completely. He walked around the bed and got back in pulling Gu Chang carefully close.”...I may have also felt your kiss.”

Gu Chang immediately groaned and buried his burning face in Zhao Deyin’s chest. “Fuck…”

“It’s okay, A-Chang. I mean...it worked so that’s something that’s good, right?” Zhao Deyin chuckled, combing his hand through Gu Chang’s hair. 

“I wasn’t expecting it to,” Gu Chang murmured before sitting up enough to lean over the man, peering down at him with sharp, considering eyes. “Would you still ask me out, or the lack of a tail a deal breaker?” he asked seriously, though quickly lost to a wide grin, if a bit nervous.

“Well if it hadn’t I still got a kiss from my favorite cat at the time and I don’t know,  _ Gu Chang _ . What do you think?” Zhao Deyin grinned, hands moving to Gu Chang’s sides. 

“I think I want to kiss you now,” Gu Chang said as he leaned in close enough to tease, but not fully closing that distance. “And make up for some lost time.”

“I  _ know _ I want you to kiss me.” Zhao Deyin replied, eyes dropping down to Gu Chang’s lips.

Gu Chang chuckled at that and leaned down to claim his mouth, a bit biting, but mostly soft, and breathed out deeply as he felt the man pull him closer. “Fuck… i think i could get used to this.”

“You’re not the only one.” Zhao Deyin breathed leaning back in for another kiss. This time he traced Gu Chang’s with his tongue before deepening it. One hand traveled up to Gu Chang’s nape and splayed his fingers there. GU CHang moaned happily at that and let Zhao Deyin have a moment of control, before tilting his head and pressing him down into the bed, pushing back a little with a grin and nip to his bottom lip.

“Oh yes,” he purred, eyes gleaming in the faint light. “I’m definitely never going to hear the end of this.”

“I’m alright with that too.” Zhao Deyin responded, licking his lips. He didn’t mind in the slightest that Gu Chang was in control of the moment. A mischievous gleam in his eyes. “You want to give them something worth talking about?” 

Gu Chang laughed, grinning right back. “And just what are you plotting, Zhao Deyin?”

“I’m thinking that we finish what you started with that kiss of yours.” Zhao Deyin, leaned up kissing Gu Chang once more before leaning back to look up Gu Chang with desire filled eyes.

Gu Chang huffed at that heat in his cheeks and moved to settle over him more fully. “I think I like that idea. Very much.”

“You should, considering you can do what you want.” Zhao Deyin replied as his hands fell back to Gu Chang’s hips. “Then we can do what I want, which is making sure your Uncle gets his just desserts.”

“What I want and what you want are the same,” Gu Chang murmured back, lips brushing the man’s sharp jaw and down his neck. “I look forward to seeing what kind of messes we can make together.”

Zhao Deyin tilted his head back to give Gu Chang more access to his neck. “As am I...” He breathed out, letting the rest of his words fall away to Gu Chang’s kisses and touches. The two of them would be a force to be reckoned with as a couple and in seeing that Gu Yong got the fate he deserved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so cute and we loved to write these adorable original characters!


End file.
